Lionel Shifts into Turbo
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: On a lazy, uneventful day, Tommy Oliver invites Cherry and her friends to come visit Angel Grove in time for a karate tournament. However, once they get there, it becomes an adventure when there are villains on the loose such as a woman named Divatox who seeks a golden key to traverse an inter-dimensional gateway. On the plus side, Lionel gets to meet the Power Rangers at last!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm afternoon in Greendale, so Lionel and his friends were spending it inside, watching cartoons.

"I feel hungry, but I don't wanna move." Cherry said.

"That is the most relatable feeling EVER." Lionel stated before poofing up a tray of lasagna and a giant fork.

"Hey, kids, I-" Michelle smiled as she came in before gasping, seeing a bit of a mess in the house and the kids were being lazy. "Cherry! I thought your friends were gonna help you with your chores?!"

"Whoops." Cherry said.

Lionel made a spatula and peeled himself off the couch. "I got it, Cherry's Mom." he replied before snapping his fingers and cleaning everything.

Michelle soon looked all around before looking back to Cherry. "Dear, are you feeling okay?" she then asked. "You're usually not this lazy."

"Meh." Cherry muttered.

"Must be a slump." Mo suggested.

"A slump?" Michelle frowned. "Cherry... I'm sorry... Are you not feeling yourself?"

"Not really, Mom," Cherry said. "I kinda cried myself to sleep last night with a crippling headache."

"Oh..." Michelle replied. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Cherry sighed. "I was fine before the sun went down... I kinda... Just had an aching feeling in my head... Something... Broke inside of me."

"Cherry...I am SO sorry." Michelle replied as she hugged her daughter.

Cherry sighed as she didn't really react from the hug. "It's okay, Mom."

"I suppose you won't be wanting this letter from a Mr. Tommy Oliver, then." Atticus replied.

"Hm?" Cherry looked over.

"Oh, Cherry, maybe you should check it out," Michelle smiled. "It might cheer you up."

"All right... Let's see." Cherry said before taking a look at the letter.

"Says he's inviting us to this karate tournament in Angel Grove," Lionel read. "And that you can bring your friends."

"Hm... I haven't seen Tommy in a while..." Cherry said.

"Neither have we." Atticus and Mo added.

"Oh, that'll be fun, Cherry," Michelle smiled. "Get out there! Experience life! Go have fun with your friends!"

"Angel Grove?" Lionel asked curiously.

"That's where some friends of ours live," Atticus told Lionel. "You might know them better as... Go! Go! Power Rangers!~"

"Ah, I remember you mentioned them once." Lionel replied.

"They're pretty good friends of ours," Cherry said. "Maybe you'd like to meet them?"

Lionel nodded. "Sure would!" he replied.

"That's the spirit!" Michelle smiled. "Maybe you'll get a mission."

"Mother, please don't ruin my improving mood." Cherry muttered slightly.

"Sorry." Michelle smiled sheepishly.

Cherry hid a slight eye roll.

"Oh, I love you so much, dear." Michelle beamed, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Oof!" Cherry grunted.

Lionel shrugged. "Either way, it could be fun!" he replied.

"Yeah!" Cherry grunted, trying to get out of her mother's grip. "Plus you can meet the gang in Angel Grove! ...We helped them against that Ivan Ooze guy... Mom, I know you love me and you gave me life, but I can see a bright light!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Michelle said and soon let go of her daughter.

"Deep breaths." Lionel told her.

Cherry soon took some deep breaths in and slowly exhaled, relaxing herself.

"There..." Lionel smiled. "To Angel Grove we go!"

"All right..." Cherry said. "Sounds good. Maybe you'll get your own Zord like we did?"

"Kickass!" Lionel gushed.

Michelle gave a small look.

"He's sorry." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Right...I meant epic," Lionel replied. "Sorry, Mrs. Butler."

"That's better." Michelle then beamed.

"I'm gonna keep that in mind." Lionel replied.

"Don't worry," Cherry said. "She's usually pretty cool, but don't break her rules."

"Got it. I don't wanna burn any bridges." Lionel replied.

"Oh, Lionel, you shouldn't burn down a bridge," Michelle frowned. "That wouldn't be safe."

"That's a metaphor," Lionel replied. "Means I don't want to ruin my reputation with you."

"Oh... Right... Right..." Michelle smiled simply. "I knew that."

"Well, let's go." Lionel shrugged.

"You kids have fun now," Michelle smiled. "I love you, Cherry."

"Love you too, Mom." Cherry replied.

"We'll do our best." Atticus replied.

Michelle soon let them get going.

* * *

Atticus brought them back to his place so that they could go in his car. Everyone buckled up before they left.

"When's it my turn to drive?" Patch asked.

"I already told you," Atticus chuckled. "After the first rest stop."

Everyone chuckled at that.

* * *

**'You are now leaving Greendale.'** A sign informed as Atticus drove right by it.

"Ah, Lionel, I think you'll love the Power Rangers," Atticus smiled. "You could say they're some of our best allies."

"Really?" Lionel asked.

"Oh, yes," Atticus replied. "We had quite the adventures with them. You see, we first met them in Lazy Town when Robbie Rotten had teamed up with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Of course, we had to stop them, but we needed help, and in came the Power Rangers, and we all became friends after that. Then we came to Angel Grove to sky-dive with them, and we had to go up against Ivan Ooze."

"Oh, I remember both of those." Lionel replied.

"And now you can meet them too!" Patch smiled to Lionel.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it." Atticus smiled.

"That is true." Lionel nodded as they continued driving.

Atticus smiled and soon went back to driving until they would make it to Angel Grove.

Lionel glanced out the window in the distance. "How far until we get there?" he asked.

"Won't be too long now, might take another half hour," Cherry said. "Atticus, can we stop for a minute though?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Mo added.

"Sure, guys." Atticus replied as they pulled over.

They soon came out of the car, taking a quick stretch once they came out, and soon went into the diner that was on their way into Angel Grove.

"Mm..." Patch smiled hungrily. "I like it here already."

"We'll see what they got," Lionel replied. "We can decide then."

"Mm-hmm." Patch nodded.

* * *

They came inside as other patrons were just eating their own food, and a waitress soon looked to them. They eventually came into a booth and sat down together once they were given menus.

A young waitress gave them some iced water to start them out with, but she looked a bit familiar. "Can I start you off with some water?" she then asked them.

"Nicole?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Cherry? Atticus?" Nicole asked.

"Who's this?" asked Lionel.

"I don't believe it." Atticus smiled.

"Lionel, this is Nicole Candler from when we went to Witch Academy with Sabrina." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Oh...!" Lionel realized. "Nice to meet you!"

"Um, hello," Nicole smiled. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Mo replied.

"Oh, my dad thinks it would be good for me if I had a summer job," Nicole explained. "This was the best I could do since... Well... I couldn't really qualify for jobs back home."

"Oh...well, we're going to this town called Angel Grove," explained Lionel. "If you wanna come with, that's fine."

"Angel Grove?" Nicole replied. "I'm actually from around there."

"Really?!" The others asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Nicole smiled. "I live there with my dad while my mom lives in the Supernatural Realm."

"Ooh, convenient!" Lionel remarked. "After we finish here, we'll be going there!"

Nicole smiled. "Would you guys like anything special to eat?"

"I could really go for a bacon cheeseburger." Cherry said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with onion rings." Lionel stated.

"Hmm... A salad for me." Mo smiled.

"Steak," Atticus said before looking to Patch. "Uh, better make that two."

"Yup!" Patch nodded.

"Oh! Hi, Patch!" Nicole smiled and pet the Dalmatian. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Patch smiled back. "I thought you and Sabrina were gonna be friends forever."

Lionel chuckled. "Title drop."

Patch smiled sheepishly from that. Nicole soon went to carry out their orders after she took them while taking their menus back. Lionel began watching YouTube reviews on his phone while they waited. Cherry watched a bit with him. Mo smiled to Atticus as she scooted closer to him. And Patch drummed his paws on the table. Cherry began to look sleepy.

"So, Angel Grove..." Atticus smiled to Lionel. "Excited?"

"As I'll ever be!" Lionel replied.

"Plus we have someone to come with us," Cherry added, softly and tiredly before yawning. "Mm... 'Scuse me... Travel always makes me tired."

"I can relate." Lionel nodded.

"Want me to wake you up, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"No, I don't want you to wake me up, Spot." Cherry said in a high voice in teasing as she took out her journal to write something down.

"What'cha writing?" Lionel asked.

Cherry looked sheepish a bit. "Uh... Some dreams I had..." she then said.

"Oh, cool!" Lionel replied.

"I'd let you read them, but you probably shouldn't go inside my head," Cherry said. "It might end up like Beast Boy and Cyborg going into Raven's room."

"Why not?" Lionel replied. "Might be a good way to kill time."

"I don't think my head is safe for anyone to go into." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Can I at least read it?" Lionel asked. "Can't be worse than the movie 'I Spit on your Grave'."

"Well... Uh... I guess... If you want...?" Cherry replied before she finished the sentence she was on, and soon closed the book and slid it towards him so that he could check it out.

Lionel picked it up and looked through it while waiting. Cherry covered her eyes a bit as Lionel read her dream journal which she almost never let anybody else read.

"Ooh, interesting..." he muttered.

"I know they seem wacky and strange, but remember, they're dreams." Cherry said sheepishly.

"I know." Lionel nodded.

"I'm just surprised that Nicole is here." Patch commented.

"Feels like destiny." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Atticus replied.

* * *

Eventually, their orders were carried out.

"Sorry that took so long, but I was trying to talk my boss into hanging out with you guys." Nicole said to them.

"Hm, okay," Lionel replied. "Better late than never."

"Enjoy," Nicole smiled. "I'll see you after you're done eating."

The others smiled back to the black-haired girl before they soon began to eat their food.

"She's a good egg, she is," Lionel replied as he tucked into his onion rings. "I just wish some customers wouldn't harass her."

"Poor Nicole." Patch frowned.

Nicole looked nervous around some customers who seemed interested in her body which made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"I say we do something to make them leave her alone," Lionel suggested. "All in favor, say aye!"

The others looked to each other and soon came into a strong agreement. "Aye."

Lionel glanced over. "Then let's go teach those jerks to keep their hands to themselves!" he replied as he got out of his seat.

"Yeah." Atticus added with a glare.

Patch stole some of Cherry's fries and soon went to join the others.

"Okay, boys, here are your root beers." Nicole said to a group.

"Thanks, lady," One of the group smirked, pinching her tush. "Now I'm thinking I could get a little extra with that, hehehehe."

"Eek!" Nicole yelped from that.

"Hey." Atticus glared.

The group soon turned to Atticus with their own glares, surrounding him, but he showed no fear.

"I believe the saying is tip your waitresses, not make them feel uncomfortable," Lionel stated. "Either leave her alone, or we MAKE you."

One of the guys soon stood up, towering over him. "Ya gonna stop me, punk?"

"Yeah, I AM," Lionel replied. "With a little help from my friends."

The guy just laughed out loud.

"Wow, that's an annoying laugh." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah, somebody oughta shut this jerk up," Lionel replied. "And I'm just the guy for the job."

The guy soon laughed, reaching out for Lionel.

"L-Look, leave them alone," Nicole frowned to the thugs. "They haven't done anything to you."

"Maybe, but we can't have folks talking back to us, sweetheart." The thug replied.

"Keep your grubby mitt outta my face before I crush it." Lionel growled calmly.

The thug just laughed at Lionel before he soon grabbed a hold of him.

"I wouldn't do that~" Cherry said in an eerie tone.

Lionel then glanced at his hand, then back at the thug. "I see you've picked the hard way? Your funeral." he replied before gripping the thug's hand and throwing him aside with ease.

The other people in the thug's group watched that and soon glared as they came towards Lionel. Atticus soon tackled the one nearest to him, lifting him up before throwing him out the window.

Patch bit another and tossed him into the restroom. "Drinks are on YOU!" he laughed.

Cherry let out a yawn until one soon grabbed her.

"All right, little guy, let's go." The guy glared.

"...Did he just call me a boy?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"I think he did," Mo nodded. "How about we correct him?"

"All right... Let's give him some girl power." Cherry replied.

Cherry and Mo soon began to beat up the dumb thug along with some others. The thug eventually collapsed on top of his fellow group.

"Guess we just took out the trash." Lionel smirked.

Nicole cupped her mouth.

"You okay?" Atticus asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks... You didn't have to do that." Nicole said.

"We had to," Lionel replied. "Those creeps were harassing you, and that was NO GOOD."

Nicole gave a small smile.

"So, uh, Angel Grove?" Mo asked.

"Let's go." Nicole smiled to them as she punched out.

"Woo-hoo!" Lionel whooped. "Adventure awaits!"

Nicole smiled as she went to join them and they were eventually, soon enough, in Angel Grove at last.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is Angel Grove, huh?" Lionel asked. "Nice place to visit."

"Yeah, I really like coming here," Mo smiled. "It feels like a really cool place to live in."

Patch nodded. "Can't wait to see the others again!"

"You said it, boy!" Atticus smiled in agreement.

"This is gonna be great!" Lionel exclaimed gleefully.

Atticus soon parked his car and they all got out, looking around.

"Hmm... If I were Tommy Oliver, where would I be?" Cherry pondered.

"He mentioned something about a martial arts tournament, right?" asked Nicole. "Why don't we find where it's being held?"

"Hmm... I guess he could be there already." Cherry shrugged.

"Then let's go there!" Lionel replied.

* * *

They soon went to get going to the martial arts tournament.

"You can show off your own moves," Atticus smiled. "You learned a lot from the Black Samurai."

Cherry shuddered from that adventure.

"Must've been pretty hectic," Lionel replied. "If it got you shaking like a leaf."

"I wasn't scared." Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"I never said that," Lionel replied. "I just said you were shaking like a leaf."

"Oh! Uh... Right..." Cherry said sheepishly. "I... I just got a chill down my spine."

"Alright." Lionel replied as they headed off.

They soon found a building which held a karate tournament, inside was a group that Cherry soon recognized.

"That must be the group you guys mentioned, right?" asked Lionel.

"Oh, that's them alright." Cherry replied.

"How about we go introduce ourselves?" Nicole suggested.

"Come on then." Cherry said.

They soon walked off together to go and meet the Power Rangers up close.

"We'll help introduce you." Atticus smiled to Lionel and Nicole.

"Cool!" Lionel replied.

The Rangers were seen getting themselves ready for their competition.

"Oh! Careful, Rocky!" Cherry yelped.

Rocky yelped. "Whoa! Thanks, Cherry...wait a second. Cherry?!" he asked in realization.

"Heh. Hey, Rocky!" Cherry waved to him.

"Great to see you!" Rocky exclaimed. "And it looks like you brought some new friends with you too!"

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "This here's Lionel Schwartz and Nicole Candler."

Nicole smiled shyly and waved to him.

"Hi there!" Lionel replied as he waved. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey, there," Rocky smiled as he came out. "Name's Rocky."

"Hi, Rocky." Nicole smiled back.

"And who are your other friends?" asked Lionel.

"Hey, Tommy." Cherry said.

"Cherry, Atticus, Mo, long time no see." Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy, good to see you," Atticus smiled. "Meet some new friends."

"Hey, I'm Adam." Adam said to Lionel and Nicole.

"Nice to meet you," Lionel shook his hand. "Name's Lionel, and this is our friend Nicole."

"Nice to meet you too." Adam replied.

Nicole smiled as this felt so cool so far.

"Hey, Atticus, you want in on this?" Tommy smirked as he struck a karate pose.

"Hmm...nah," Atticus replied. "I don't wanna show anyone up. Today, we're here as spectators!"

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Let someone else have a chance. I don't mean to show-off," he then looked to Cherry. "Even if some friends of yours think otherwise."

"It's funny how whenever someone wants to outdo you and think you're cocky and arrogant about your strength, they end up maybe themselves look silly without you even doing anything." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, life is funny like that." agreed Lionel.

"All right, Atticus, suit yourself," Tommy smiled. "It sure is great to see you guys and your new friends."

"Hey, same here!" Patch agreed. "We'll be rooting for ya!"

"So, uh, is this Zordon's idea or something?" Cherry asked the guys.

"No, this is for charity," Tommy smiled. "We're gonna try to save the Youth Shelter."

"Zordon?" Lionel asked. "Youth Center?"

"Maybe one explanation at a time, please?" asked Nicole.

"Oh. Sorry." Tommy said sheepishly.

"Zordon is kind of the boss of the Power Rangers." Atticus said for one thing.

"Oh, okay!" Lionel nodded.

"Also the Angel Grove Youth Center is our hang-out." Tommy then added.

"Nifty!" Nicole added.

"It might shutdown, so we're doing a karate tournament to help save it." Tommy smiled back.

"Knowing you guys, it'll be a breeze." Atticus replied.

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "You guys will definitely be able to make things right."

"Thanks," Tommy smiled. "Enjoy Angel Grove, Lionel and Nicole. I'm sure you will."

"He seems nice." Nicole commented.

"Oh, most definitely." Lionel agreed.

* * *

They soon began to explore a bit as the guys of the Power Rangers practiced their karate moves until the tournament.

"Alright, this crew has some impressive moves!" Lionel replied. "And spending time fighting monsters and stuff has definitely given them a chance to improve their skills!"

"Right!" Tommy, Adam, and Rocky agreed.

"Ooh... I wonder if I could help make some posters?" Cherry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Atticus.

Cherry grinned to that and soon prepared some posters of her own for the karate tournament as her artistic side came out.

"Whoa, these look spectacular!" Lionel exclaimed. "They're definitely gonna attract attention for the tournament!"

"Really? Spectacular?" Cherry replied. "I don't know about all of that."

"Well, they DO look really great." replied Patch.

"Well, thanks, guys," Cherry said. "I do my best whenever it comes to art."

"No problem!" Mo replied as the others helped to put them up.

"Angel Grove's gonna love this!" Atticus beamed.

Cherry gave a small bashful smile.

"Well, no disagreements there." Lionel replied.

"Aww... You guys are nice..." Cherry said even if she didn't exactly smile.

"Hey, someone has to be!" Nicole replied with a smile.

"Yeah, especially you," Cherry smirked. "You were probably the sweetest girl in Witch Academy."

"Aw, shucks!" Nicole blushed.

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky soon came to take a break.

"Hm... Nice posters, Cherry," Tommy said. "Never knew you were so artsy."

"I have my good days." Cherry said.

"It's true." Mo smiled.

"Aye!" Lionel agreed. "So what now?"

"You can wait with us if you want," Tommy smiled. "I think we should take a quick break."

"Aw, come on, I can still go." Rocky smirked in determination.

"If you wanna," Atticus replied. "We'll wait until the tournament starts."

"Awesome!" Rocky chuckled.

"Eager Beaver." Mo smirked to him.

"With good reason to be," Lionel added. "This is going to be great!"

"Yeah!" Rocky beamed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Cherry face-palmed to that question.

"Way to jinx it..." Patch remarked.

"Come on, guys, nothing's gonna happen to me." Rocky replied.

"I guess we could go for one more quick round." Tommy said.

"Okay then, go for it!" Lionel shrugged.

Tommy and Rocky soon got back into the fighting ring and began to have a fight. Adam waited in the sidelines until he would be called up next. Atticus decided to practice his karate as he was only coming as a spectator and not a participant. Lionel decided to practice with him, since he wouldn't be participating, but he couldn't just rely on his magic to get him out of troublesome situations.

"How's your magic going?" Atticus smiled to Lionel.

"Just fine," Lionel replied. "But I figured I may as well brush up on my physical ability too!"

"That's good," Atticus smiled. "Always good to keep in shape."

"So I've been told..." Lionel replied.

Atticus smiled as they bonded through exercise.

* * *

Eventually, some people began to show up to watch the charity tournament.

"Looks like the crowd is pouring in," Nicole noted. "And that means the tournament is about to begin!"

"Great!" Patch beamed. "Oh, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Better believe it!" Lionel replied. "Let's make sure we get good seats!"

"Sounds good." Atticus said after straightening himself out and came to go with Mo, their arms linked together.

Lionel glanced over to Cherry. "C'mon, let's go get a seat to watch the fun!" he said.

"All righty then." Cherry nodded as she came to join the others.

And so the group gathered on the bleachers to watch the events play out. It seemed like a lot of fun so far as Tommy and Adam worked together as Rocky smirked to them, though playful and in determination as they were all having fun with each other for the tournament. And the audience was enjoying watching the two in the ring, for fun and for charity. It seemed to be going really well for them so far.

"Rocky! Spinning heel, kick my hand!" The coach called out.

"Okay!" Rocky replied.

The others began to watch. Rocky soon did a spin, but he soon fell right on his back.

"Ooh!" The others winced as that seemed painful.

"Is he okay?" Nicole asked. "Can he get up?"

Rocky soon got up, though he seemed a bit hunched.

"You okay, Rocky?" Atticus asked.

"I-I'll be fine... Really." Rocky replied.

"You're not looking too good," Lionel replied. "Maybe we oughta get you to the ER."

"No, no, I'll be fine," Rocky smiled. "No sweat."

"If you say so..." Lionel replied.

The others felt unsure about that themselves. Tommy soon took a sip from his water bottle.

"Hey, Rocky," Adam spoke up. "Maybe we are trying too hard."

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Rocky replied.

"You sure about that?" asked Patch. "You two don't want to overwhelm yourselves."

"Will you relax? I'm fine!" Rocky replied before he soon began to kick and attack, but soon flew out of the ring.

"**ROCKY!**" The others cried out.

"Oh, no, bro!" Lionel exclaimed. "We gotta get him to the hospital!"

"Augh! My back!" Rocky yelped. "Man, I'm so stupid..."

Eventually, the emergency services were contacted and Rocky was on a gurney to be taken care of.

Lionel sucked in air through his teeth. "Whoof..."

The people who came to visit soon looked concerned for Rocky.

"Oh, I wish I could master healing spells." Atticus sighed to himself.

"Same here..." Lionel agreed.

Rocky was soon taken away into the ER to get looked at.

"We better go with him," Nicole suggested. "To make sure he's alright."

"That's probably a good idea, Nicole." Cherry replied.

Nicole nodded as she thought it would be best.

"Then let's get moving." Lionel replied as he and the others then headed out.

* * *

The others were told the wait in the waiting room until they would be allowed inside. Cherry looked a little uncomfortable as she looked around the other patients who were sick or hurt. Lionel gently patted her shoulder to ease her discomfort, though he knew it might not do much.

"Hospitals, man..." Cherry shuddered.

"I hear ya," Lionel replied. "They're pretty unnerving."

A nurse soon came up to them. "You guys can go in now." she then told them.

"Thank you, Miss." Lionel replied as the group went inside.

Rocky was held up in a bed with a neck brace as he had been hospitalized from his great, big fall.

Lionel and the others came in to see him. "How you holding up, Rock?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh... Hey, guys..." Rocky said softly. "I guess I'm okay."

"I've never been the type to tell someone I told you so," Lionel stated. "So I won't start."

"Oh... Thanks..." Rocky replied. "I guess I'll be all right, kinda want this to be over though."

"I can imagine." Atticus said.

"Hey, at least it was in a tournament, and not in a battle with one of Rita and Zedd's monsters." Nicole replied.

"Yeah... That's true..." Rocky smiled. "You're a sweet girl."

"Aw, thanks!" Nicole beamed. "I get that a lot..."

"Well, you are," Rocky smiled. "You're pretty too."

Nicole seemed to blush from that. "Thank you."

"Anyway...here's hoping you make a relatively-speedy recovery." Patch replied.

"Oh, thanks, you guys..." Rocky said. "I'm so dumb."

"No, you're not," Cherry told him. "It was an accident."

"Yeah! Who could've predicted that you'd somehow end up injuring yourself on accident?" Lionel replied.

"Thanks, you guys," Rocky said to them. "You're good friends."

"Ah, no sweat," Mo replied. "We try, you know?"

Rocky smiled to them. Just then, the group's Morphers started beeping.

"What's that?" Lionel asked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cherry asked as it had been so long.

"This is Atticus, go ahead." Atticus said as he answered his.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber," Zordon's voice alerted. "A powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and may be in danger."

"Apparently, an old friend of Zordon's, Barza, has taken on an apprentice, but he's come to Earth and we need to help him ASAP!" Alpha-5 added.

"We're on our way." Atticus replied.

"What're we waiting for?" Lionel asked. "Let's get going!"

"Ooh... Um... Would he be allowed?" Cherry asked the others.

"There's no time for that," Atticus said. "We have to meet up with Zordon and the other Power Rangers."

"Yeah," Mo nodded. "So let's get moving, tout de suite!"

"But... Wait... What about Rocky?" Nicole asked.

"You guys heard Zordon," Rocky told them. "What are you waiting for?"

"The guy makes a good point," replied Patch. "So let's get moving!"

"We'll let you know what's going on," Cherry told Rocky. "You get some rest."

The others soon stepped back and took off without him along with two guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, they arrived at the Command Center. They soon made it there with the other Power Rangers. Nicole blinked and looked around in amazement.

"Whoa...this place is astounding!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Nicole said.

"Welcome, you guys." Cherry told them since they were new around here.

"Swanky!" Lionel remarked.

"Hello..." A voice said.

They soon looked to see a certain warlock.

"The Head of the Witch's Council?!" Nicole panicked. "What did I do wrong?! Please don't take me away from my dad!"

"What's going on?" Lionel asked. "What'd we do?"

"Calm down, no one's in trouble," Drell replied. "I came here because Zordon asked me to. It appears you two have some company with your little adventure this time with the Power Rangers." he then said to Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"It was their idea." Cherry said nervously, pointing to Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"And I'm perfectly okay with it!" Drell then smiled.

"Alright!" Lionel and Nicole high-fived each other.

"Geez, you sell out ALL your friends whenever they get in trouble, or just your best ones?" Jason asked Cherry.

Cherry grinned sheepishly in response to that question.

"Anyway, uh, you wanna tell 'em or should I?" Drell asked Zordon and Alpha-5.

"Whichever works for you, big guy." Alpha replied with a shrug.

"I'll explain," Zordon decided as he was in charge around here. "I'm afraid I don't have enough information, but it's about Barza."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Cherry said.

"He was my mentor, but he has been captured by the evil space pirate Divatox," Zordon continued. "In the chaos that ensued, he sent his new apprentice Grogley to Earth to seek our assistance. But Divatox's soldiers have gained the aid of two beings called Cassandra and Gem to track down Grogley and his magic power to free an evil being called Maligore."

"Scratch what she just said," Lionel replied. "That sounds WORSE!"

"...When you say Cassandra and Gem?" Cherry asked.

"I believe their full names are Cassandra Troublefield and Gemini Stone." Zordon replied.

"Oh... Crumbs..." Cherry murmured.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "I recognize Cassandra, unfortunately, but the other one escapes my notice." he replied.

"We haven't seem Gem since middle school graduation," Atticus told Lionel. "Apparently she was transferred into a boarding school after the last day of school."

"Ah..." Lionel nodded. "Old nuisances coming back to bug us yet again."

"Gem was also when I started discovering how I shrink whenever my self-esteem gets crushed," Cherry frowned. "She once read my diary on the morning announcements when we came into the hallway. Everyone soon laughed at me and pointed at me, and I shrank down in size and ran away home, building a pillow fort and cried. I felt so humiliated!"

Lionel clenched his fists in anger. "That...is **DOWNRIGHT REPULSIVE, REPUGNANT, AND REALLY REALLY ROTTEN! THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR MAKES ME SO ANGRY!**" he exclaimed as steam began to rise from his head.

The others looked in concern.

"Does he always get like this?" Jason asked.

"Especially if Cherry is concerned." Atticus replied.

"Definitely," Patch replied. "Whenever he's around, people who mess with or harass Cherry in any way usually tend to get hurt."

"I never thought we'd see Gem again after her father decided to send her to a boarding school." Cherry frowned.

"I guess she was as bad as Cassandra was in Witch Academy?" Nicole commented.

"Yeah, she was pretty bad," Mo replied. "Especially to Sabrina when she moved into Greendale and began going to school with us."

"What a jerk," Adam replied. "At least Bulk and Skull are genuinely good in their own clumsy way. That girl's just plain mean."

"Ooh, I'd just love to strip Cassandra of her magic and wipe away her memories to make her live life like a mortal," Drell smirked. "Then I'd make her come into my gym, so I could turn her into a bug and feed her to a giant spider monster, then I'd take her out, and do it again, and again, and again, and-"

"Okay! That's pretty graphic and demented." Cherry said, trying to make him stop.

"Maybe just stop at the whole wiping away her memories part." Lionel added.

"Okay, I'll stop." Drell said sheepishly.

"Okay then, so some of us will have to split up and find Grogley." Jason explained.

"I think maybe I should go." Atticus volunteered.

"If Jason's going, then so am I." Kimberly replied.

"I suggest you'd better stay behind," Alpha-5 advised. "We might need all hands on deck back at the base."

"So, how do we decide who goes?" Patch asked.

"Pulling a name out of a hat?" Nicole suggested.

"Maybe jan-ken? Rock paper scissors?" Lionel added.

"Cherry, you don't have to go into danger if you don't want to." Drell said.

"I'm not scared." Cherry frowned softly.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "We didn't get this far by letting fear stop us."

"You sure, Cherry?" Drell asked.

"Well, it can't be that bad, right?" Cherry shrugged. "I mean, it's Cassandra and Gem Stone!"

"Be alert, Rangers; Divatox may have equipped her soldiers with weaponry to combat our own." Alpha-5 replied.

"Just remember, we're all together," Mo told Cherry. "You won't be alone."

"I know, I guess some wounds still haven't healed for me," Cherry sighed, a bit shakily. "I'm gonna need a drink though before we go."

"Alrighty then, anything specific?" Lionel asked.

"Maybe some creme soda," Cherry said. "It always perks me up a bit. I'm sorry, guys, I'm having fun and all, but I haven't been feeling too much like myself lately."

"Hey, it's fine," Atticus replied. "Any reason why you're feeling different?"

Lionel reached in and pulled out a six-pack of creme soda.

"I don't really know," Cherry said as she sat down. "Something must be wrong, but I don't know what it could possibly be."

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it before you tell us." Lionel replied as he handed her the soda.

"Oh, thank you." Cherry said before sipping it, feeling a little bit better now.

"You're welcome," Lionel replied. "Always happy to help."

"Something's got me shaky, but I don't know what," Cherry said. "I'm not scared or anything though."

"Well, I kind of am..." Nicole said. "I never had to help the Power Rangers before. I only heard stories about them from when I was in school."

"No need to be scared, with us by your side!" Lionel replied. "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to ya!"

"I also feel nervous about my magic..." Nicole said. "I also have questions... Like... Sir, what're you doing here?" she then asked Drell. "Shouldn't you be running the Witch's Council?"

"Ah, ye of little faith," Drell said, patting her on the head. "I help out Cherry, Atticus, and anyone else who might be part of their team when they need me."

"In his own way." Lionel replied.

"When do you sleep?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, I make time." Drell smirked to himself.

Lionel just shrugged at that.

"Do you fall asleep when Hilda talks about her feelings?" Cherry asked.

"...So who wants to go out with the Power Rangers?" Drell changed the subject.

"No need, Drell," Jason replied. "Kim and I got this."

"I still think someone should go with you." Drell replied.

"I'll do it," Atticus said. "Cherry, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, you know I'll help you if you need it."

"Atticus... I have to tell you something right now... Something important." Cherry said.

"Sure," Atticus replied. "What is it?"

Cherry held up five fingers.

"Five words..." Atticus said before Cherry pointed at him. "Me? Atticus? I...? You? You... You! Okay, you..."

Cherry held out a piece of paper before folding it.

"Paper... Cut... Paper cut! Uh... Half? Have!"

Cherry did the sign for the letter A.

"A...?"

Cherry then pointed to Drell.

"...Big?"

Cherry soon pointed to her head.

"Head!" Atticus said. "**'You have a big head'**-Oh, come on!" he then looked annoyed.

"Way to focus on your priorities..." Tommy remarked with a smirk.

Lionel turned to Atticus. "Godspeed, my friend." he stated calmly.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be just fine." Atticus nodded with a small smirk.

"I hope so." Lionel replied, giving him a firm hug.

Atticus gave a small smile in the hug, patting him on the back until he let go.

"I'll be watching." Drell told them as he sat down in a rolling chair.

"Like always, I know." Lionel replied.

"Hey, I'm Cherry and Atticus's guardian," Drell replied. "I gotta keep an eye on them whenever their parents aren't around."

"Fair enough." Lionel replied.

Atticus saluted and he soon took his leave along with the others going with him. "Come on, guys!" he then called out.

"Right then," Jason nodded. "Go time."

The ones leaving soon began to leave as Drell watched on his crystal ball and Nicole looked over, curiously.

"Good luck, guys..." Nicole sighed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Drell told her. "They'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Nicole whispered.

"He's always right." Cherry rolled her eyes in memory from that lecture.

"He'd better be...for your sake," Lionel muttered. "So what do we do while that's going on?"

"I guess we could watch what happens without us?" Patch suggested.

"Fine..." Lionel sighed. "I'm used to doing THAT a lot, cuz Drell said I wasn't ready for actual missions for half a year..."

"I had to test you," Drell replied. "Nothing in the world comes for free, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lionel rolled his eyes in aggravation.

They soon zoomed in as Atticus was seen venturing with the other Power Rangers as they seemed to be in what looked like a jungle.

"Wow...those guys travel fast..." Lionel noted.

"Power Rangers are pretty quick in action." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Fair enough." Lionel replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus walked with the others as they looked around.

"Wow. Reminds me of parts of Australia." Kimberly commented as she took a look.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "Same here."

"Got him," Tommy soon said. "The signal's coming from that direction."

"Come on, guys," Atticus replied. "Let's go find him."

They soon went to follow Tommy once he knew where to go. As they went on, they became covered in sweat and grime as they came upon a clearing.

"Just a second, I'm all undone here," Katherine said as she knelt on a log to re-tie her shoe. "This heat is intense..."

"Tell me about it..." Atticus grunted, wiping his forehead. "I don't sweat this much in the school gym."

Tommy knelt down and pulled a cord on his Power Box. "Grogley's signal is getting stronger." he stated.

Katherine swatted at a mosquito as Tommy took a drink from his water bottle. But something from behind Katherine made him stop drinking. Swallowing carefully, he noticed that there was a gigantic boa trailing down from the tree behind Katherine.

"Don't move..." Tommy advised Katherine calmly. "On the count of 3, roll to your left. 1...2...3!"

Katherine whimpered as she soon rolled away and Tommy came toward the snake.

"Katherine!" Atticus yelped as he tried to help her.

Katherine yelped as she soon dangled from a branch, dangling over the edge and looking quite scared.

"Use your Morpher," Atticus called to her. "Hurry!"

Kat tried to reach her Zeonizer, but the branch she was clinging to broke and she fell. Luckily she managed to grab the Zeonizer in mid-fall. "Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" she announced as she began her morphing sequence, but she fell into the river and the current swept her downstream.

"Thatta girl!" Atticus called out.

Tommy grunted and struggled against the snake.

"Get off of him!" Atticus glared, trying to help Tommy against the boa. He managed to get the boa off and throw it aside.

The boa angrily slithered off into the jungle at that.

"You okay, Tommy?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... I think so..." Tommy panted. "Uh, is Kat okay?"

"She fell in the river..." Atticus replied. "We gotta follow it to find her!"

"Come on then!" Tommy then suddenly panicked for Kat.

The two soon jumped into the river after Kat to go and save her.

* * *

"That's either really stupid or really brave." Cherry commented.

"Maybe both..." Lionel replied. "But we can't just sit here, watching. We gotta find some way to help!"

* * *

The two soon hit the water, going along with the stream.

"Kat?! KAT!" Tommy called out.

"I found her!" Atticus called back as Kat was flowing in the water before swimming up to the girl.

"Way to go!" Tommy gave a thumbs-up. "Now let's get her to shore."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Atticus nodded in agreement.

Atticus and Tommy worked together to help out Kat from the very strong current that tried to push them away.

* * *

"Come on, Atticus, stay strong." Mo hoped.

"No worries..." Lionel replied. "This is Atticus we're talking about! He'll never give up!"

* * *

"Come on, Kat, hold on!" Atticus cried out as he tried to help her. "Man, this is one strong river!" He grunted as he managed to pull Kat out of the river and onto the shore. "Come... On... I can... Do this..." he told himself, panting slightly.

Atticus, Kat, and Tommy soon panted once they were finally out of the river and now on shore.

* * *

"Thank goodness." Cherry whispered.

"That's a relief..." Lionel sighed with a smile.

"That's my son!" Drell beamed until he caught what he said. "Student! Student... That's my student..."

"Very interesting choice of words, Drell." Zordon commented.

"Oh, like you don't see the Rangers as your own children." Drell crossed his arms with a retort.

"Fair point," Zordon replied.

"Honestly...if I were gay for anyone in some other dimension...it would be Atticus..." Lionel muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Drell smirked to Lionel.

Lionel sighed. "Fine. If I were ever gay for anyone in some sort of other timeline...it would be Atticus..." he replied, rolling his eyes.

Drell chuckled to himself.

"Laugh it up, big shot." Lionel rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You okay?" Tommy asked Kat.

"Yeah... Are you, guys?" Kat replied.

"We'll be fine as long as you're okay." Atticus said.

"Thanks... Ow, my leg..." Kat grunted slightly.

"Crud..." Atticus grumbled. "Hope it's not too severe."

"I hope so too," Kat frowned. "I think I might need a little help for the rest of the trip though."

"Sure, let us help you," Atticus told her. He bent down and picked her up to carry her. "Maybe I could use a healing spell to fix it..." he pondered.

"Do you think you can?" Kat asked.

"Don't worry, Kat, I'll fix this." Atticus smiled. So he took out his wand and began to wave it over her leg as he prepared the healing spell.

Kat winced slightly.

"'I'm sorry you are in a hurting feel, But let my magic allow you to heal'." Atticus recited, using a magic spell to fix Kat as she was suffering.

The magical energy washed over Kat's leg for a few seconds before it was absorbed into the injury.

Kat soon bent her leg a bit before smiling. "You're amazing!"

"Thanks!" Atticus smiled back once she was feeling better.

"Great to see you guys are alright," smiled Tommy. "Now let's move it. Grogley needs us."

"Right!" Atticus and Kat replied in agreement.

"I just hope we don't lose the signal." Atticus then said.

"Same here." Tommy agreed as they continued walking.

"We just gotta hurry." Kat told the boys.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Atticus reassured.

"Let's get going fast enough to make sure that's true." Tommy replied as they continued on their mission.

* * *

"Can't we do something to help?!" Cherry asked Drell as he filed his nails with his magic wand.

"I suppose if you're that anxious..." Drell replied.

"Well?" Lionel asked. "As they say in Monty Python, get on with it!"

"Don't rush me now," Drell said. "Cherry, you've been acting strange lately, I don't know if you should go out there. Maybe your boyfriend should go."

"H-He's not my boyfriend..." Cherry said sheepishly.

Lionel gasped in feigned shock. "Cherry, how could you say that after all the good times we've had. I'm hurt, really." he replied.

"W-What?! No! I-" Cherry said.

"Cherry, that was a bit cold!" Drell soon said.

"But you-" Cherry replied.

"Well, what is it?" Lionel asked.

"I _do_ like you, I just want him to shut up." Cherry told Lionel through her teeth.

Lionel smiled. "Fair enough." he replied. "Still, Zordon, there's GOT to be some way we can be of assistance, y'know? I feel helpless just sitting and watching!"

"Well... You're a bit new, though... How skilled are you?" Zordon asked Lionel.

"I know how to hold my own in a fight, plus I have magical powers of my own," Lionel replied. "I'm plenty skilled."

"So I see..." Zordon said. "Lionel Schwartz, I know we just met, but... I do believe you may be worthy enough to become a fellow Power Ranger."

"Hey, I am SO down for that!" Lionel replied confidently.

"If you're sure that you can do it, I see no problem with it." Zordon said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't cause trouble like in the 5th Dimension." Drell whispered to Cherry with a smirk.

"I heard that, wise guy!" Lionel snapped. "And no thanks for the vote of non-confidence, but I can do this."

"Picky, picky." Drell shrugged to him.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Zordon, I'm definitely ready, and I know that my friends are ready as well." he replied.

"Very well, be careful and stay safe, Lionel." Zordon wished, giving Lionel his own Zord, and soon sent him away to help out the others who had gone on without him or the others.

"Incredible." Nicole whispered.

"Hang on, guys..." Lionel muttered. "I'm coming to help."

Lionel was soon in the middle of the jungle where Atticus, Kat, and Tommy were. "Alright...now to find Atticus and the others!" he remarked as he headed off.

"Careful, kid." Drell whispered.

Cherry glanced up at him.

"Was that...concern?" asked Patch. "Drell, are you coming down with something? Perhaps a case of...conscience-itis?"

"What? No!" Drell replied. "I was just coughing!" he then coughed into his hand.

Cherry glanced at him.

"Don't get any ideas!" Drell said. "I don't worry about ANY of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mo replied. "Because we're expendable and you couldn't care less about us. Why else would you constantly annoy and torment us? Because you enjoy it. Because it makes you laugh."

"That, and I'm trying to teach you guys independence." Drell replied.

"Well, you might wanna rethink your methods," Mo replied. "Otherwise you'll end up alone with nobody to blame but yourself."

"I think I know what I'm doing," Drell smiled proudly. "I'm a genius."

Cherry and Mo shared deadpan reactions with each other from that statement.

"Geez, try not to break your arm patting yourself on the back." Adam replied.

"Get used to that." Cherry grumbled slightly.

The others sighed.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, out in the jungle..._**

Atticus, Kat, and Tommy were still wandering down their own path, unaware that they would soon have company.

"Whoa... Who's that?" Atticus wondered as he saw someone wandering through the jungle with some monkeys.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" The person asked the monkeys.

"Guys...that must be Grogley!" Tommy remarked.

They soon came over to take a closer look.

"Hey, uh, Grogley?" Atticus called out.

"Hm?" Grogley asked, turning towards them. "Who's there?"

Atticus, Kat, and Tommy came out.

"Hello, you don't know me, but my name is Atticus, and we've been looking for you." Atticus said to Grogley.

"Atticus?" Grogley asked. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I don't suppose you know a Zordon of Eltar?"

"Yes! I do, actually!" Atticus replied. "So do Tommy and Kat."

Lionel looked around until he saw the others not too far away, so he ran to them. "Tommy! Kat!" Lionel called out. "Atticus! There you all are!"

The three soon turned around.

"Lionel!" Atticus smiled before looking at him. "Wait. What're you doing here?"

"I came out here to make sure you guys got Grogley back to HQ safely." Lionel replied. "I figured I couldn't just sit around, so I came out here."

"Well, it's so nice to see a helping hand," Atticus smiled. "We just found Grogley actually."

"Alright!" Lionel grinned. "Then we can get back to my transport and head back to base!"

"Transport?" Tommy asked.

"Just trust him, okay?" Atticus winked.

Lionel whistled, and a large orange car suddenly drove up behind him. "Zordon gave him to me," he explained. "I call him the Cosmic Cruiser. Handles like a dream!"

"Cosmic Cruiser... Interesting..." Grogley replied.

"Hmm... Nice..." Atticus smiled. "Almost reminds me of my car."

"Well, climb in and buckle up," Lionel instructed. "Next stop, Rangers HQ!"

Everyone soon got themselves ready to go once they were all set.

"Well, that was luckily easier than I thought," Tommy said. "If only the river could've been this merciful."

"Well, that's nature. What can you do?" Kat shrugged as Lionel started up the Cosmic Cruiser and drove back to Ranger HQ.

"Nature can be a bit cruel sometimes," Atticus said. "Unless maybe you're Mo... I blame Gaia."

"Fair enough." Lionel shrugged as they continued their journey back.

"You're in good hands now, Mr., uh, Grogley." Kat said to their new visitor.

"You all have my gratitude." Grogley replied.

Atticus smiled to that. The others soon waited for them to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did I ever tell you guys the time I met Hilda at the Mayflower?" Drell asked.

Cherry began to attempt to smother herself with a pillow upon hearing that.

**_"Breaker-breaker, this is Cosmic Cruiser, do you copy, over?"_** Lionel's voice crackled over the speaker system. **_"We got the Grogley and are returning to base, stat!"_**

"This is Rangers' HQ, we're waitin' for ya to put the laundry in the hamper." Cherry replied, trying to sound like a trucker.

**_"Laundry in the hamper, coming up and coming in hot, over!"_** Lionel replied with a chuckle.

"What the...?" Drell asked Cherry.

"East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'~" Cherry sang on the other end.

Lionel chuckled at that also.**_ "Well, this load's a-comin' in hot, so best brace yourself!"_ **he replied. **_"See you back at the base!"_**

"Over and out." Cherry said, hanging up for right now.

* * *

"Well, that's taken care of." Lionel replied as he continued driving.

"That's good." Atticus replied.

"Okay, we're almost back!" Tommy announced.

* * *

Cherry waited with the others, now playing cards with the others to pass the time.

"You cheated." Patch said.

"Did not." Cherry replied.

Just then they heard a horn honking that sounded like a mix of "La Cucaracha" and the Power Rangers theme.

"That's Lionel alright." Cherry said.

"How cute, you know him so well." Drell smirked, pinching her cheek.

Cherry groaned and waved her arms in discomfort.

"Yo, guys!" Lionel called out. "We're back!"

Cherry slapped off the warlock's hand, rubbing her cheek as she came over. Atticus, Kat, and Tommy soon dropped down.

"Grogley... You're here." Zordon said in relief.

"Indeed I am, Zordon," Grogley replied. "It was quite a hassle trying to find the place, that's for sure."

"I can only imagine." Zordon replied.

"Well, at least we got him back before anything REALLY bad happened." Kat remarked.

"Thank you all so much, you're real heroes." Grogley said to them.

"It's what we do," Atticus said. "Also Lionel found a way for us to come home."

"It was a little tough, but mostly no trouble!" Lionel replied.

Grogley soon went to sit down.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Alpha-5 asked him.

"A bit tired, my friend, but otherwise alright." Grogley replied.

"I'm just glad you're safe before anyone else got to you." Zordon told him.

"No doubt that Divatox and her crew are still trying to find me." Grogley sighed.

"I'm very sorry, but we'll keep you safe here," Zordon said. "Good job in finding the others, Lionel."

"Thanks, Z-Major." Lionel nodded.

"What did Divatox want with you anyway?" Atticus asked Grogley.

"She plans on releasing a demonic creature called Maligore from his prison so she can marry him and take over the universe," Grogley explained. "And Barza entrusted me to ensure that she didn't get it."

"Goodness." Mo frowned out of concern.

"Indeed." Grogley nodded.

"Fiends!" Cherry glared, shaking her fist. "I'll... I'll... Well, I don't know what I'll do, but I'll help stop this!"

"Awesome!" Lionel whooped.

"Now... I just gotta figure out what to do..." Cherry said.

"Don't overthink it," Drell told her, giving helpful advice. "It'll come to you."

"You stay out of this, you-" Cherry glared until she realized what he said. "Oh... Uh... Thanks."

"No problem." Drell replied with a shrug.

"Hmm... Think... Think!" Cherry told herself.

"Well...actually, Billy was working on something before he left the team." Alpha-5 explained.

"Well, maybe that can help then!" Cherry said. "I can't just sit here!"

"Hey, that's like what I said!" Lionel replied. "Neato!"

Cherry looked a bit bashful.

"They're finishing each other's sentences." Drell smirked.

"NO!" Cherry snapped. "It's platonic!"

"Besides, she didn't finish my sentence," Lionel replied. "She referenced it."

"So cute." Drell smirked.

"Augh!" Cherry complained.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Besides, if I want her to like me romantically, I can simply wait until she makes that choice herself. Besides, I got plenty of adventures to have until then!" he replied.

"Well, I wish you a lot of luck." Drell said without sarcasm.

"Listen, you-" Cherry glared. "Oh, uh, you weren't being sarcastic..."

"Well...thanks," Lionel replied. "Good luck with you and Hilda, too. You're alright, I guess...even for a pigheaded, power-mad tyrant, as they once put it."

"Thank you!" Drell smiled, seeing the best out of that remark.

"Now his ego is going to grow three sizes that day~" Cherry smirked to herself.

"Just...try to be better than you used to be." Lionel sighed.

"Let me see what I can do," Drell said. "Now, back to the task at hand, we gotta help Grogley. Now, where's that invention that Billy made or whatever it was, Alpha?"

"Well, we've got them in the basement," Alpha-5 explained. "He called it Project TURBO."

"Turbo... Right..." Drell said.

"Turbo?!" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Calm down, it's not _that_ kind of Turbo." Drell told them.

"Like a sort of boost system." Alpha-5 explained.

"Oh, well, that's good too." Cherry said, still feeling shook up a little from Litwak's Arcade.

Lionel blinked, confused. "Huh?" he asked as the platform they were on began to lower down to the basement.

"What what?" Cherry asked innocently.

"You guys looked kinda shocked when you heard the word Turbo," Lionel replied. "Care to explain why?"

"Oh... Um... We sorta had this video game adventure with a villainous character named Turbo who tried to get rid of our friend Vanellope from Sugar Rush." Cherry said.

"Princess Vanellope von Schweetz." Atticus replied.

"PRESIDENT!" Cherry smirked.

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "Sounds interesting. Maybe I could visit sometime."

"I dunno about that..." Cherry said. "I do kinda miss Vanny though... She was like our little sister."

"All the more reason to visit!" Lionel replied. "Anyways, we're in the basement now!"

* * *

They soon walked around the basement to look for something that Alpha-5 told them about.

"These should be very helpful to you and the Rangers." Alpha-5 told Cherry and her friends. He turned on a light switch, revealing several large vehicles in several different colors.

"Cars... Cars...?" Cherry said, almost like JonTron. "CARS?!"

"Not just ANY cars!" Zordon explained. "These vehicles are equipped for ANY terrain, be it air, land, sea, or underground...not to mention they contain your brand-new Morphers."

Cherry soon began to hyperventilate.

"Cherry... It's okay... Maybe learning how to drive will be a good thing..." Atticus said, trying to calm her down.

"Do not worry," Alpha-5 explained. "The Turbo Vehicles have an autopilot system installed for anybody who may be new at driving."

Cherry soon stopped herself. "Well... All right..." she then said. "I'm still not sure if I'm ready to learn how to drive yet."

"Well, we have time to do a bit of practicing," Lionel replied. "I'd be happy to help you out."

"Good luck, I'm not a really good learner..." Cherry grinned nervously.

"Well, in case it doesn't work, we still have the autopilot." Lionel replied.

"Fair enough..." Cherry grinned nervously as she looked like she was freaking out inside her head.

"Cherry... You won't crash." Mo told Cherry.

"Promise!" Lionel nodded. "These things have super durable airbags!"

"I... I... I..." Cherry stammered.

"Hey," Drell said, coming beside her. "Don't you remember when I was a bad driver?"

"I was in the front seat because the world likes to see me suffer." Cherry reminded.

"Well, I got over it," Drell continued, ignoring that smart remark. "I got better over time. My point is practice makes perfect."

"Sound advice." Lionel replied.

"I'm still scared of you being behind the wheel." Cherry said to Drell.

"That's the spirit!" Drell said before pushing her against one of the cars.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, nobody's will hold it against you," Zordon explained. "But the world needs the Power Rangers, so long as Divatox and her crew are still around."

"You're right..." Cherry said. "Could I maybe ride with someone?"

"Sure, Cherry," Atticus said. "You're my best friend, I want you to feel safe."

"Go for it!" Lionel replied.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry soon said. "I'll still go with you guys then."

"Alright!" Nicole and Lionel whooped.

"Gee, Nicole, even _you_ can drive?" Cherry asked.

"Who says I can't learn?" Nicole smiled. "It can't be much different from a broomstick."

"That's the spirit," Lionel replied. "Now let's go for a...test drive."

Cherry soon gulped as everyone came to their own Turbo vehicle to see them up close.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is one sweet ride!" Nicole remarked, glancing at her periwinkle-colored vehicle.

"I think the color suits you, Nicole." Patch smiled to the girl.

"Oh, thank you, Patch!" Nicole smiled back.

"No problem!" Patch nodded.

Nicole soon came into it, looking all around the buttons and switches.

"Think of it like Mario Kart, Cherry." Atticus comforted.

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded.

"Ooh... I just hope I don't mess this up too..." Cherry sighed. "I swear that I'm accident prone..."

"Hey. You got this," Lionel replied firmly. "We all believe in ya."

"But I-" Cherry said.

"Do I have to give you another pep talk?" Drell asked her.

"Uh... That won't be necessary!" Cherry said nervously.

"Yeah!" Lionel and Nicole agreed. "We know you can do it!"

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed to herself and was soon in a Turbo with Atticus.

"Alright...let's rev up and roll out!" Atticus remarked as he turned it on.

Cherry soon flipped out and panicked.

"Cherry... Cherry! Easy! It's okay!" Atticus said. "It's just the Turbo."

"Th-The Turbo! You... You started the Turbo...?" Cherry replied shakily.

"Yes. I started the vehicle," Atticus explained calmly. "Deep breaths, slowly, in and out."

Cherry soon tried to do just that to relax herself.

"Good," Atticus replied as he buckled her in. "Now let's just start slow."

"T-Take things slow... That doesn't sound too bad..." Cherry said, sounding a bit out of characteristically terrified.

Atticus put the vehicle into drive and began driving slowly across the island.

"Oh, gracious. Oh, gracious!" Cherry panicked before slowly calming down. "Oh-oh. Ha-ha! Ah, we haven't crashed yet."

Atticus smiled to her as he kept driving with ease. "See? We're gonna be alright," Atticus replied calmly. "Just gotta know...to take it slow."

"Take it slow... Take it slow..." Cherry said to herself.

* * *

Drell watched that and soon went inside, taking out his crystal ball to check on anything to soothe Cherry's worries.

"How we doing in there?" Lionel asked over the radio.

"I think Cherry's gonna be fine now." Atticus said as he took her for a little drive in the Turbo.

"Good to hear, over." Lionel replied.

"Roger Dodger." Atticus nodded.

And so they continued driving across the desert.

"Okay, Cherry, just stay calm," Atticus said. "Whatever happens, we can all handle it."

Cherry sunk in her seat a bit, attempting to relax herself.

"There ya go," Atticus smiled. "All comfy."

"Yeah... I guess..." Cherry said, slowly calming down. "Just... Chill out... Relax..."

"Alrighty! We'll help you get the hang of it in no time!" Atticus smiled.

"Must you always be Little Mr. Sunshine?" Cherry asked.

"Yes!" Atticus grinned. "Someone has to!"

"Besides, if we're gonna fight Divatox and Maligore, we've gotta learn how to use these new Zords." Lionel explained.

"He's right," Atticus said. "Cherry, do you still have your Zord from the last time?"

"Uh..." Cherry said, reaching in her backpack before taking it out. "Yeah! Right here!"

"Okay, good," Atticus smiled. "You should probably always keep it with you, like your Equestrian medallion."

"Hmm... Okay." Cherry replied.

"I think I know best, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, it's so big!" Cherry gasped.

"What is it?" Atticus panicked for her. "Is it a spider?!"

"No!" Cherry said before smirking. "It's your head!"

"Ugghhhh..." Atticus groaned from that.

Cherry snickered at that.

"Don't you get tired of telling me how big my head is?" Atticus asked.

"Not really." Cherry replied.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Oh, for pony's sake..." he muttered.

Cherry looked around as everyone else soon joined in in their own Turbo vehicles.

"Ready to ride, people?" Lionel asked.

Everyone soon looked around to each other.

"Let's ride!" Everyone else replied.

"Ride!" Cherry added, though a bit late.

* * *

"Remember, these are more than just cars," Drell told them as he stood between Zordon and Alpha-5. "Also, they're not toys."

"We know," Lionel replied. "They're components of an all-new Zord."

"Now when you go back to school, I don't wanna see you using them there, especially on Cassandra!" Drell warned.

"Okay!" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Lionel told him, though Cherry seemed to cross her fingers.

"I might not use my TURBO power on her..." Lionel replied. "But I didn't say anything about my regular powers..." he muttered with a snicker.

"What was that?!" Drell asked.

"Uh, we're going!" Cherry called out.

"Yeah! We're ready to transform and roll out!" Lionel whooped.

"Be careful." Drell whispered as they left.

And the group tore off into the distance.

"This isn't so bad," Cherry told herself. "I had nothing to be afraid of. After all, I'm not a coward."

"Exactly!" Lionel replied. "You think ya might be ready to go a little quicker now?"

"Hmm... Yeah, let's do it!" Cherry soon agreed, picking up the pace a little.

So Atticus revved the engine up a little faster and decided to speed up gradually.

"Ooh!" Cherry gasped before laughing a little.

"There you go!" Atticus smiled.

"YEE-HAW!" Lionel whooped.

They soon rode off faster together through the dust.

"GO, GO, POWER RANGERS!~" Patch sang excitedly.

"GO, GO, POWER RANGERS~" Lionel then sang with him.

"Oh, man! This is awesome!" Tommy beamed.

"So cool!" Adam exclaimed.

"Everyone ready?" Mo asked the others.

"Desert Thunder ready to rumble." Adam said.

"Wind Chaser ready to howl." Kat said.

"Dune Star's gonna shine." Tanya said.

"Red Lightning ready to bolt." Tommy said.

"Cosmic Cruiser, feelin' good!" Lionel said.

"Power Panther is a go!" Cherry added.

"Dangerous Duckling is gonna stomp all over you." Mo grinned.

"Vengeful Wolf is with you guys!" Patch called out.

"And now it's time for you guys to have some help with my Lion Turbo Zord." Atticus beamed.

"Whoa, bro!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now that's most excellent!"

"To the extreme!" Atticus laughed.

Lionel headbanged in his car as he drove through the desert. Once Cherry was relaxed, she began to handle the ride with ease, now feeling adventurous and comfortable enough to continue forward.

"Yippee kay-yay!" Cherry laughed once she rode with the other Power Ranger Turbo Vehicles.

"That's the spirit!" Adam exclaimed.

They all then rode off together now that they were all having fun.

* * *

As they kept going, it was soon getting very dark outside.

"Alright, let's round back to HQ, everyone!" Tommy announced.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Cherry?" Patch smiled.

"Why does he have a car...?" Cherry mumbled to herself.

"It was SUPPOSED to be yours." Lionel replied.

"Sorry about that, Lionel, Cherry always does that whenever Patch annoys her." Atticus said.

"Where's the spot remover?" Cherry smirked.

"Like I said, it was SUPPOSED to be yours, until you got cold feet about driving," Lionel explained. "So he took it!"

"He's right." Atticus said.

"All right, all right..." Cherry then said. "I guess I could learn to drive... For a little anyway."

"You'll get less carsick that way too!" Atticus smiled.

"Okay, then!" Lionel replied. "Tomorrow, we put you through a crash course...hopefully minus the crashing!"

"...Crash...?" Cherry's left eye twitched.

"I mean like a quick course!" Lionel explained. "There will be no demolition, alright! Deep! BREATHS!"

Cherry soon took some more deep breaths.

"It's okay, it's okay, listen to me, find your happy place from that time with the Samurai Sword." Atticus told Cherry.

"Yeah...what he said!" Lionel replied.

"That time with the Samurai Sword... And we met Ryu and Chun-Li?" Cherry asked.

"Yes!" Atticus smiled. "The Street Fighters."

Cherry soon stopped to think over her happy place, which was up to the reader's imagination of whatever it could possibly be.

"There ya go!" Lionel replied. "Now, let's bring these cars on home!"

"All right then... Let's go back home." Cherry said.

The cars soon began to turn around to go back to HQ.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the garage.

"Okay, so let's just go through a quick test tomorrow so we don't have any troubles out there!" explained Lionel.

"Right." Everyone else agreed.

"Sorry for freaking out, guys," Cherry said. "Guess I still got shaky about the idea of being behind the wheel. It gets me every time!" she then sighed. "I've battled werewolves, and zombies, and witches, and God knows what else, but I freeze up about driving a car!"

"It's fine," Lionel replied. "For you, the abnormal is the normal...but the normal feels like anything but. We've ALL been there."

"Yeah, just look at our lives." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... I guess that's a good point," Cherry said. "Though I don't know if you're one to talk being from another world." She then teased Lionel.

Lionel blushed. "Yeah, yeah," he remarked. "I'm abnormal, and I friggin' love it."

"Normal is boring anyway," Patch said. "You told us that, Cherry."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah!" Lionel remarked.

* * *

They soon locked up for the night and went back inside HQ.

"How did it go?" Zordon asked.

"That wasn't so bad actually." Cherry had to admit.

"Definitely a blast!" Nicole giggled.

"See? You guys had nothing to worry about!" Drell said. "If I can drive, anyone can."

"They gave Cruella a license, didn't they?" Patch mumbled.

"They didn't let her KEEP it." Lionel replied.

"True." Patch admitted to that.

"Alright then, guess we can regroup here tomorrow, as long as Diva-turd doesn't somehow contact this place." Lionel said.

"Fair enough," Tommy agreed. "If that happens, then we got trouble."

Everyone soon went inside after their practice run with the Turbo vehicles.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Cherry?" Atticus smiled.

"Sure. Real fun." Cherry said.

"Okay then, we can continue tomorrow after breakfast!" Lionel stated.

"That sounds good." Nicole agreed.

"Alright then...now let's get to bed," Atticus advised. "We'll need all our energy tomorrow."

"I think I might skip dream duty, I feel pretty wore out." Cherry said.

"I hope Luna understands then." Atticus replied.

"She'll understand, man." Lionel added with a shrug.

"I sure hope so." Atticus said before yawning and stretching.

"Night, everyone!" Nicole waved.

Everyone soon said good night to each other as they went to get some sleep.

"I might as well go too," Drell said to himself as he went to put his crystal ball away. "Hopefully things keep quiet so my beauty sleep isn't ruined."

"If we're lucky." Zordon replied with a solemn glance.

* * *

**_Elsewhere, on Divatox's submarine, at that very moment..._**

Two girls were walking over, one with brown hair and the other with black hair, as they came to see the Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil.

Divatox glared at the both of them. "What is it, you little leeches? Can't you see I'm inching closer and closer to achieving universal domination?" she asked angrily.

"We just wanted to make sure if there was anything else you needed that we can do for you." Cassandra replied, innocently, but also sneaky in her usual tone of voice.

Divatox sighed. "Fine...you can keep checking if we're any closer to finding Barza's little stooge," she replied. "Once we find him, we can use his power to free Maligore, AKA, my future husband and the key to making me Empress of the Universe!"

"But of course, Divatox, you know you can count on us." Cassandra smirked.

"Yes, yes..." Divatox replied. "Now get to it!"

Gem and Cassandra soon walked off.

"So, are you sure this magic will work?" Gem asked.

"You have a lot to learn," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "You mortals have no idea about magic sometimes."

"I could do without the condescending tone, thanks." Gem scoffed.

"What-ever..." Cassandra replied as they walked off together. "Cherry and Atticus and their friends won't know what hit 'em."

"I can't wait for another chance to humilate them..." Gem smirked.

"Oh, that'll come sooner than you think," Cassandra smirked back. "This is going to be interesting for sure. Especially when I get what I want from the deal from that pig who's running the Council now with my Aunt Enchantra."

"And that deal was...?" Gem asked.

"I'm going to become more powerful than all of them and Drell put together," Cassandra said. "And then, I will become the true and rightful Queen of All Witches, and no one will be able to stop me!"

"Nice to have big aspirations," Gem replied. "And what's in this for ME?"

"Why should we give you anything?" Cassandra smirked. "You're just a petty little mortal."

"But this petty little mortal didn't HAVE to choose to help you," Gem remarked. "And whaddyou mean we? Are you using the royal We now?"

Cassandra glared to her. "Fine... What do you want out of this if you wanna be partners?"

Gem thought. "Well...a sliver of the power. Just enough to deal out some major humiliation on those goody-goodies." she replied.

"If you'd like, I could transfer some magic to you... Maybe, if you play your cards right..." Cassandra smirked. "At least that mongrel werewolf friend of Cherry's isn't around always trying to kill me, but she isn't allowed to."

"I hope that dog got spayed and neutered," Gem remarked. "But otherwise, you have yourself a deal."

"All right... Step back." Cassandra said.

Gem soon stepped back.

Cassandra brought out her wand from Witch School. "'Something old and something new, Transfer about half of my magic from me and straight into you'!" she then recited before shooting Gem with a magical blast to give her witch powers.

Gem glanced down at her hands. "I feel...good..." she smiled.

"It really is an interesting feeling once you realize you're a witch," Cassandra smirked. "Just make sure if you cast a spell, it rhymes."

"Why is that anyway?" Gem asked.

"I have no idea," Cassandra shrugged. "Either way, you'll be able to magically defend yourself against those rejects, especially Fudo who's a Wiccan which is pretty much just a weak version of a warlock."

Gem smirked. "Cassandra, my dear...I do believe THIS is the start of a beautiful friendship." she replied.

"Likewsie." Cassandra smirked back.

"That oughta keep those two busy a while..." Divatox said to herself.

"Well, we have a little more time before we find Grogley!" Elgar remarked. "Oh, what shall we do with a drunken sailor, what shall we do with a drunken sailor~" he sang.

Divatox looked a bit annoyed as she was admiring her reflection through her handheld mirror.

Elgar continued his shanty. "Way-hey, and up she rises, way-hey, and up she rises, way-hey, and up she risesearly in the mor-ning~!"

"Will you CUT THAT OUT?!" Divatox growled.

"Well, ex-cuse me for trying to liven the mood with a sea shanty," Elgar replied. "After all, we ARE pirates."

"Not now... I have important work... Oh, just look at that face." Divatox smirked as she admired her reflection.

"Well, let's hope we find the little stinkpot soon," Rygog replied. "Cuz face it, you ain't gettin' any younger!"

"Pretty sure they make creams for that now!" Elgar stated.

"As long as those miserable Power Rangers stay out of my way," Divatox replied. "Zordon needs to get that through his thick head."

"You don't know Zordon like I do," stated Barza from his cell. "That boy's always been a determined one."

Divatox sharply turned to him.

"He's going to mop the floor with you all!" Barza glared.

"Fat chance, gramps!" Elgar snorted. "We're gonna find that Grogley guy and make him wake up Maligore! Then where are your precious Power Rangers gonna be, huh?"

"Kicking your butts, as the Earth children say." Barza replied.

"Hm... Quite... I'd like to see them try... Especially those brats who go on a bunch of adventures..." Divatox rolled her eyes.

"They're no slouches either," Barza replied. "If Zordon is the one who trained them, then I know they have a chance to beat you."

"Well, we'll see about that, especially with little Cassandra's magic," Divatox grinned. "You will be silent if you know what's good for you."

Barza snorted, but remained silent afterwards. Cassandra was soon seen teaching Gem some magical spells she knew.

"This will be most excellent," Divatox told the others. "No one will stand in our way."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, at the base, the Rangers had finished their breakfast and were ready for Cherry to begin the Zord driving.

"Okay, Cherry, are you ready to drive?" Atticus asked.

"Oh... Yeah... Sure," Cherry said. "Just let me go to the bathroom real quick."

"You'd better be back shortly," Drell explained. "Or else you get zapped!"

Cherry's eyes widened before narrowing them. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" asked Drell. "I definitely would if you only plan on using going to the restroom as an excuse to try and make a run for it."

Cherry blinked rapidly and soon went to the bathroom.

"I don't want you to hurt her, but that might be a good idea to get it through her system." Atticus said to Drell.

"Hey, I needed insurance to make sure she didn't go trying to weasel out of it!" Drell replied. "And now I have it!"

"She does do that sometimes," Atticus said before wiping his mouth. "Mm... That was a good breakfast."

"Oh, come on, she wouldn't do that... Would she?" Kat asked.

"Yes, she would." Patch replied.

"Sad...but true," Lionel sighed. "Much as I hate admitting it, she has her moments of trying to ditch us when we're in trouble."

Patch soon kept an ear out for Cherry for just in case.

"Don't make me come in there!" Drell called out.

"OH, GOD, PLEASE NO!" Cherry called back.

Lionel waited while playing with a ball-in-a-cup for a few minutes. Drell drummed his fingers against the table and soon went to the bathroom to see what was keeping Cherry.

* * *

"Okay, Cherry, calm down..." Cherry told herself. "You can do this... What're you so afraid of...? ...Crashing..."

"Cherry! Just calm down!" Drell called into the restroom. "Remember yesterday!"

"Yesterday...?" Cherry shivered.

"Look..." Drell said, coming to her. "I know I'm not the best teacher in the world... And you're not the most confident... But you need to relax..." he then said, trying to help her out. "I know it's scary, but it'll be worse if Divatox beats the Power Rangers without you. Can't you see they need you?"

"Need me?" Cherry shivered.

"Yeah!" Drell replied. "They need the whole group to help save the world, and you're still part of it!"

Cherry looked very scared, looking down from him.

"I know I don't say this much, but...you're stronger than you think you are," explained Drell. "You never backed down against monsters or evil space aliens, and you can't back down now. Sure, it's alright to be afraid, but you can't let your fear keep you from helping your friends. Otherwise the villains win. And that's scarier than any automobile accident."

"That's a good point..." Cherry had to admit.

"Come on... If I believe in you, what more can you do?" Drell smiled, lifting her face up so that she would look at him.

"...Okay..." Cherry took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

"Atta girl," Drell smirked. "Now get on out there and show that your training wasn't completely worthless!"

"All right..." Cherry said before getting a glass of water and soon tossed the glass, missing the trashcan.

"...But your aim could use work." Drell deadpanned.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she came outside. Drell soon followed after her.

"Okay, guys, let's hit the road, right?" Cherry said to the others.

"YEAH!" The group whooped as they got to their vehicles.

Cherry watched them go as she stepped backwards, bumping against Drell. Drell leaned over her slightly with crossed arms.

"O-Okay! I-I'm going!" Cherry said to him.

"Damn right you are!" Drell snapped. "You're not running off after that whole speech I gave you earlier...or ELSE."

Cherry grinned nervously and soon dashed off after the others.

Drell smirked. "That's what I thought."

"You ready or what?" asked Lionel over the CB radio.

"I think we're all good over here." Kat said to him.

"Well, alrighty then!" Lionel replied. "Let's rev up and roll out!"

Everyone soon started their engines and began to drive on out.

"I'm comin' for ya, Divatox!" Cherry called out. "You're not getting away from me this time!"

"Yeah! We're gonna kick your butt, but good!" Lionel added.

They soon rode off together.

"I'm tired..." Drell yawned as he went back inside after waving them off. "I think I'm gonna take a little nap..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Jason and Kimberly were out scuba-diving..._**

The two looked to each other while exploring the deep blue sea. However, they didn't know they had been spotted by Divatox's periscope.

"Well, well... Two humans, ripe for the picking, and they're headed our way!" Divatox grinned.

"Who is it?" Cassandra asked.

"Looks like two little Rangers all by themselves." Divatox chuckled darkly.

"Perfect timing!" Gem replied. "Maligore's definitely going to like this."

"What do you say we bring them over for a visit?" Divatox suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Elgar replied. "Time to roll out the welcome wagon!"

"It's about time," Cassandra smirked. "Poor little humans..."

"But no match for us." Gem added.

"Or myself..." said a deep, sinister voice.

Elgar blinked in surprise. "Hey, it's that voice I heard last night!" he exclaimed.

"Huh... So it is..." Cassandra replied.

"Doesn't sound very friendly," Gem added before shrugging. "But what do I care? I always said 'Who needs money when you have riches?'."

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Elgar. "Anyways, take it from here, mysterious voice!"

"Right...well, I am also hoping to find Maligore as well..." The voice replied, manifesting itself in the shadowy form of a dark unicorn in armor with a red, curved horn on its head. "For with his power...he can restore my physical form."

"All of our wishes are sure to come true soon enough." Divatox grinned to the dark unicorn stallion.

"Excellent..." Sombra grinned back, flashing his pointed teeth.

Jason and Kimberly kept swimming together, though they seemed to stop as they felt like something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, they felt something pulling them backwards. They tried to swim forward, but they were soon being pulled, almost like they were being sucked in with a giant vacuum cleaner. The vacuum pulled them inside and dumped them onto the floor.

Jason and Kimberly yelped and looked around as they fell.

"What happened?" Kimberly frowned.

"Some kinda vacuum thing pulled us in here..." Jason replied.

"Correct... It did..." Sombra's voice told them.

"Whoa...what the heck is THAT?" Jason asked, his eyes darting around.

Sombra chuckled all around.

"Come on out!" Kimberly glared. "What do you want with us?!"

"Very well then..." Sombra replied, manifesting himself in front of the duo.

"Okay...this just got crazier..." Jason remarked, reaching for his morpher.

"Hello there... I am King Sombra." The unicorn informed.

"What do you want from us?" Kimberly demanded.

"You two...are merely my keys to gaining Maligore's power...and reclaiming my body," Sombra remarked. "And then...with Maligore's influence...Atticus will realize his true destiny."

"We're not helping you!" Jason glared.

"I doubt you'll have a choice." Sombra grinned.

"You better let us go!" Jason glared as he brought out his Morpher.

"Oh, no! It's a Morpher! I'm so frightened!" Sombra cried out before laughing. "You think that's going to stop me?!"

"Whatever, wise guy." Kimberly replied.

Sombra soon levitated their Morphers with his horn.

"Hey!" Jason and Kimberly cried out.

"I'm afraid you're not going to be using these." Sombra said, getting rid of the Morphers.

"This might be a problem..." Jason said.

Sombra soon smashed the Morphers against the wall to destroy them.

"And now it's a problem." Kimberly replied.

"Are you going to kill us?" Jason asked.

"Oh... No, no, I'm not going to kill you." Sombra said.

Jason and Kimberly looked relieved at first.

"YET!" Sombra then added.

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other, then took defensive stances.

"You children make me laugh," Sombra smirked. "Just a little silly filly and colt."

"Well, we can still stop you and beat you." Kimberly glared.

"Yeah!" Jason nodded.

Sombra just laughed at them. "I'm afraid the only pain and suffering going on around here will be your own to appease Maligore."

"Bring it on!" Kimberly and Jason replied.

Sombra soon had his horn glow which brought out chains on Jason and Kimberly made out of crystals to weigh them down. The duo struggled to escape, but they couldn't break free.

"There we go," Sombra smirked. "Aww... Uncomfortable? Ooh... Good! That should keep you children out of trouble now."

"You're not gonna win," Kimberly snapped. "The others will stop you."

"Yeah, I've heard it all," Sombra rolled his eyes. "With Maligore, we'll both be unstoppable. Not to mention, I'll finally have my heir accept his fate and destiny, even if I have to murder that so-called best friend of his."

"You haven't succeeded before...you're not gonna start now." Jason glared.

"I will keep on trying until one of us is DEAD!" Sombra glared back, furiously. "It's me or HER!"

"Then I guess you're gonna lose," Jason replied. "Cuz Atticus is always gonna pick his pals over ultimate power."

Sombra growled at him as his eyes and horn glowed.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Grogley began to clutch his head as he grunted.

"Is there a problem?" Zordon asked Grogley out of concern.

"My head...I feel something strange..." Grogley groaned. "It's receiving a transmission...from Divatox's ship...!"

"Could I patch it through?" Alpha-5 asked the two.

"See that you do." Zordon nodded.

Alpha-5 soon began to help both Grogley and Zordon by patching through the communication.

Drell yawned and stretched as he soon came out. "What's goin' on?"

"We've got a transmission from Divatox's ship." Alpha-5 explained.

"I know it's not good news..." Drell grumbled before he went to watch and listen to the transmission with the others.

"We'll most likely have to tell the others." Zordon replied.

Alpha-5 soon put the transmission online for them all to see.

On the screen, Divatox sat, smugly sipping a glass of wine. "Zordon...it's been a long time," she smirked. "I trust you're receiving this?"

"Grr..." Drell narrowed his eyes.

"What does she want now?" Zordon sighed to himself.

"Let's cut to the chase. Grogley must surrender, otherwise...well, say hello to his mentor, Barza." Divatox explained, showing the elderly sorcerer.

"Barza..." Grogley muttered.

"What're you doing with him?" Drell grimaced at first. "He's a million years old!"

"Unless Grogley surrenders...I'll have my associate Sombra leech out his power until he's nothing but a dried-up husk." Divatox explained. "Not to mention your little friends."

At that, she showed footage of Jason and Kimberly, trapped in the crystal chains.

"Jason! Kimberly!" Zordon gasped to the hostages.

"You're still not gonna win!" Kimberly cried out. "Good always beats evil! Everybody knows that!"

"Ah, the foolish of the youth." Divatox smiled darkly.

"You can't hurt Barza!" Grogley frowned.

"It's Barza or these children..." Divatox smirked. "The choice is up to you." She then concluded the transmission afterwards.

"This is NOT good." Grogley sighed.

"What can you do in a situation like this?" Drell frowned as even he showed concern.

"Hope that the Rangers can stop her in time?" Zordon suggested.

"We have to alert them." Alpha-5 replied.

"Yes," Drell agreed before sighing. "I know Atticus isn't going to be too happy about Uncle Sombra making an unannounced visit again."

"I know I wouldn't." Alpha-5 replied.

"All right, let's get a hold of the Rangers... Hopefully they're not too far off." Drell said as he came to help Zordon and Alpha.

Alpha-5 nodded to the both of them. Zordon soon went to work on getting the others.

"Shouldn't be too hard..." Drell said. "They're probably near the desert by now."


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the desert, the group was still driving around and having fun. Cherry stopped for a moment and drank some water.

"See, Cherry? It's not so bad!" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "You were drivin' like a natural out there!"

"Yeah... I guess I can do it!" Cherry replied.

"There ya go!" Atticus replied. "Toldja you could do it!"

"Look at world, here I come!" Cherry announced.

"Here she comes to save the daaay!" Atticus said, trying to sound like Mighty Mouse.

"Don't push it." replied Lionel.

"Read my mind." Cherry had to agree with that.

"I'm sorry." Atticus said bashfully.

"Better be," Lionel replied. "You're lucky you're so cool."

"Thanks!" Atticus smiled.

"POP! goes the ego~" Cherry sang.

"Guys? Anyone else hear beeping?" asked Mo.

"Hm?" Cherry blinked.

"That must be Zordon trying to call us." Mo suggested.

They soon answered the beeping as it sounded serious.

"What's up, Big Z?" Lionel asked.

"We received a transmission from Divatox." Zordon informed.

"Ohhh...that don't sound good, oh, no-no-no-no-no." Lionel replied.

"Grogley is being forced to make a choice between two hostages or the freedom of his mentor, Barza." Zordon told them.

"That's horrible!" Cherry glared. "Can it get any worse?"

"Well... Uh... Cherry? Atticus? You might not like this..." Drell said. "It involves something you two don't really like, and I don't wanna be the bear of bad news."

"Don't tell me: old big red horn-head is back AGAIN?" asked Lionel with a roll of the eyes.

"Yes." Drell said.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Cherry cried out. "I have HAD IT! WITH THAT MOTHERFUCKING UNICORN RUINING MY MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!"

"Whoa! Cherry!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Good. Use that anger," Lionel replied. "Channel it into beating some serious villain butt."

"Oh... Um... I..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"I'm angry too, Cherry!" Atticus replied. "Uncle Sombra just can never leave us well enough alone!"

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed. "So let's head out and BEAT HIM LIKE A CHEAP DRUM!"

"Yaaaugh!" Cherry yelled out as she soon grabbed her wheel firmly.

"Hmm... Cherry... I've never seen this side of you..." Drell smirked. "It's actually kind of interesting."

"That's the hot-blooded rage!" Patch replied. "Kinda scary when she gets like this."

"Not to me..." Lionel sighed.

Cherry growled as she breathed heavily and her fangs were slowly coming out as her eyes flashed a hellish red as red as blood.

"Guys, let's get going before Lionel gets TOO in the mood to focus." Patch suggested. "Whenever Cherry gets really pissed at a bad guy, it REALLY gets Lionel's motor running."

"Yeah, uh, come on, let's go!" Atticus said. "Okay, Cherry, go to your happy place until we face Uncle Sombra."

Cherry growled slightly.

"Cherry...?" Atticus called sharply.

"Happy! Place!" Nicole called to her.

Cherry soon closed her eyes to think and took some deep breaths, in and out.

"There you go..." Lionel replied.

"All right..." Cherry said softly. "What does Sombra want now anyway?"

"What else?" Drell replied. "Make Atticus into his heir and trying to kill you. It's like you're Anastasia and he's Rasputin."

"That's just a fairy tale." Cherry rolled her eyes, not thinking that story was real.

"Didn't you two visit those?" asked Mo.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cherry said. "The only Anastasia I know is Cinderella's step-sister."

"What about that Russian lady from that Don Bluth movie?" asked Patch.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus asked. "That wasn't us."

"Drell, do you have other students you send on adventures that we don't know about?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"Well, that happens in the future," Drell replied. "It involves Atticus' kids, and they somehow get Sombra to...you won't believe this...TURN GOOD."

Lionel laughed so hard that milk shot out of his nose. "SOMBRA?! TURN GOOD?! YEAH, RIGHT!" he cackled.

"Uncle Sombra turns good?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, and now that you know your destiny, I have to erase your memories." Drell soon told them.

"Don't bother!" Lionel replied. "There's NO WAY that Sombra could turn good. Not in a million years!"

There was soon a magical glow.

"...What were we talking about?" Cherry asked.

"Divatox and King Sombra are about to ruin our lives." Drell said to her.

Lionel snickered under his breath. "Sombra turning good...riiiight..." He then cleared his throat. "Well, we DO have to stop them!"

"Uncle Sombra, I do not look forward to our family reunions..." Atticus groaned. "Come on, guys! After Divatox and Uncle Sombra!"

"Wait! We don't even KNOW where they ARE!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Oh... I'll find Uncle Sombra..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "We always have a way of finding each other. It's like he put a tracker in my brain after I was born."

Lionel cringed. "Eugh...or, in the less creepy-sounding terms, maybe you can sense each other's powers?"

"Something like that, yeah," Atticus said. "Especially if there are dark crystals around from the Crystal Empire."

"Well, then...okay!" Lionel replied. "But...where are they gonna find this Maligore creep?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Atticus said.

"We have to channel this guy somehow..." Cherry said.

"Be careful, he's quite demonic." Tommy's voice told them.

"We've dealt with demons before," Lionel replied. "One more won't mean beans to us."

"I just hope Jason and Kimberly will be alright by the time you guys come back home." Drell told them.

"We can find that out when we get to...wherever they're going." Lionel replied.

"I'm hanging up now... Good luck." Drell told them before hanging up.

Nicole sighed. "Maybe we should ask Zordon and Alpha-5 about where to go?" she asked.

"Pick up! PICK UP!" Cherry said. "Hey!"

* * *

"Why did you hang up on them?!" Alpha-5 asked Drell.

"I thought we were done?" Drell shrugged.

"We never told them WHERE to find Maligore!" explained Zordon, exasperated.

"Oh... Right..." Drell said, hitting his forehead. "I'm so dumb sometimes."

"That jerk better let me through this time." Cherry grumbled as she tried again.

"Hello? Anyone there?" asked Lionel.

"Hey, kids, sorry, I guess I panicked." Drell said.

"Panicked." Cherry repeated in deadpan.

"Zordon, Alpha, do you happen to know where we could find Maligore?" Atticus asked.

"Of course," Zordon replied. "Centuries ago, Barza imprisoned Maligore on the lost island of Muiranthias. Throughout the generations, Grogley inherited the golden key which would open the island gateway and free Maligore."

"Muiranthias... Right..." Atticus repeated so that he would remember for later.

"And to make matters worse, Grogley is considering surrender." Alpha added.

"To let evil win?!" Cherry asked.

"He was given an uneasy choice, I'm afraid." Alpha informed her.

"Barza is the only family he's ever known," Lionel added. "I know I'd do the same for you guys."

"Gosh..." Cherry said. "That doesn't sound very fair."

"Cherry, I think you of all people know that life isn't always fair." Drell replied.

"Plus, these are the bad guys," Patch replied. "They don't DO fair."

"Exactly, Spot," Drell replied. "Just hurry!"

"Will do, buckaroo," Patch nodded. "And don't you start with that Spot stuff, too. Over and out."

"Your name is what I say it is!" Drell replied before hanging up.

Patch rolled his eyes from that.

"Your name is what I say it is, meh-meh-mehh," Lionel mimicked, making a mouth gesture with his hand.

"Come on, guys," Atticus said. "It's go time."

"Right. Time to rock and REV!" Lionel shouted.

"Let's rock and ride!" Cherry said before mumbling. "Cannot believe I just said that..."

"Believe it and love it!" Lionel replied. "Cuz...it's TAIL-WHIPPIN' TIME!"

"Oh, boy..." Cherry playfully rolled her eyes as they all took their Turbos out further by the desert.

"Now...we're gonna hafta get a ship to make it to that island place." Nicole replied.

"What? Like a spaceship?" Cherry asked her.

"No, like a boat!" Nicole replied.

"Oh... Right..." Cherry face-palmed herself.

"No problem with that," Tommy smirked. "It'll be a breeze!"

"I hope you're right..." Lionel replied.

* * *

They soon explored as it was dark out now and they held onto flashlights.

"There should be a ship not too far away from here." Tommy told the others.

"Hmm...alright then," Patch replied. "Hopefully this vessel is seaworthy..."

Cherry suddenly tripped and flashed her light before chuckling. "Whoa. Skeleton."

"Gah!" Nicole seemed to shriek from the skeleton.

"Don't worry. It's not alive," Atticus replied. "And we should be a-okay until we make it to the island."

"Okay... Okay..." Nicole said, trying to calm down.

"It's going to be okay," Adam smiled to her. "Come on."

Nicole smiled back, almost blushing to him as she went with him and the other Power Rangers.

"Let's set sail, me harties!" Lionel grinned, donning an eyepatch and captain's hat.

"This could be interesting." Patch commented.

"I guess." Cherry said.

They soon walked off as some music began to play.

"When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed, A sailor's blood begins racing~," Atticus sang to Patch. "With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled, We're under way and off to see the world, Under way and off to see the world~"

"Hey ho we'll go, Anywhere the wind is blowing~" Atticus and Patch soon sang together. "Manly men are we, Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea~"

"Danger walks the deck, we say what the heck! We laugh at the perils we're facing~" Lionel sang, twirling Nicole on the deck.

"Every storm we ride is its own reward~" she sang.

"And people die by falling overboard~" Cherry added.

"That, or scurvy!" Mo chimed in.

"People die by falling overboard~" Everyone sang along. "Hey ho we'll go, Anywhere the wind is blowing, Hoist the sails and sing~" "Sailing for adventure on the big, blue wet thing!~" Patch smiled. "It's a good life on a boat~"

"There are distant lands with burning sands, That call across the oceans~" Atticus and Mo sang together.

"There are Bingo games every fun-filled day~" Nicole and Adam added.

"And Margaritas at the midnight buffet~" Patch beamed.

"Margaritas at the midnight buffet?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously," Lionel shot a wink at her, tipping a glass.

"Hey ho, we'll go, Anywhere the wind is blowing~" everyone sang.

"Should have took a train~" groaned Justin from under a sheet.

"Sailing for adventure on the bounding main~" Mo sang.

"The salty breezes whisper, Who knows what lies ahead, I just know we will help our friends and lead the life Zordon lead~" Atticus soon sang.

"The stars will be our compass, Wherever we may roam, And our mates will always be~" Cherry sang to him. "Just like a family, And though we may put into port, the sea is always home~"

"We'll chase our dreams standing on our own, over the horizon to the great unknown~!" Lionel sang, standing with them.

"Hey ho we'll go, Anywhere the wind is blowing~" everyone sang. "Bold and brave and free~"

"Sailing for adventure~" sang Adam.

"It's so nauseating~" Justin moaned, his face turning green.

"Sailing for adventure!~" Atticus sang.

"So exhilarating~" Patch beamed.

"Sailing for adventure~" Everyone sang.

"We're all celebrating!~" The Rangers sang together.

"On the deep blue sea!~" Cherry soon concluded the song which was rare for her.

Lionel clapped and whistled for her. "Awesome!" he then dipped and kissed her.

"Guh... Heh... Thank you." Cherry said from that.

"It was no problem," Lionel replied, propping her up. "Just needed to boost your morale."

Cherry then stood up straight and crossed her arms as they literally set sail on the ship.

* * *

"Um... Adam? I was wondering... Uh..." Nicole said shyly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well...not really," Adam replied. "I'm single at the moment."

"I see..." Nicole blushed a little.

"What about you?" Adam asked. "A boyfriend?"

"...No, I don't..." Nicole told him bashfully. "I'd like to have one... Even if my dad says I'm too young to think about boys. I swear, he still sees me as a six-year-old girl."

"That's gotta be rough." Adam replied.

"I guess that's just how Dads are sometimes..." Nicole said. "But yeah..."

Adam soon put his hand on top of her hand. He and Nicole noticed...and then gazed into each other's eyes. The two seemed to be slowly falling for each other as Nicole obviously had feelings for Adam earlier.

"You have... Really pretty eyes." Adam smiled.

"Oh... Thank you..." Nicole blushed. "You seem like a very handsome and nice guy. I don't think I've seen you in Angel Grove very long though."

"I used to live in Stone Canyon and came into Angel Grove for a visit," Adam replied. "Pretty much became my new home."

"That's awesome." Nicole replied.

"Yeah,' Adam chuckled to her. "I came for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. Of course, I won."

"I can see that since you're the Green Ranger..." Nicole smiled, bashfully. "I'm usually alone in the library or reading a bunch of books in my room."

"Interesting..." Adam replied.

"You really think so?" Nicole blushed.

"I know so." Adam replied.

Nicole giggled a little, looking like a shy school girl. Adam chuckled, blushing a bit himself.

* * *

Cherry blinked rapidly. "Uh-oh..." she then began to heave over the end of the boat which only meant one thing.

"Damn it, you forgot your seasick pills!" Lionel replied. "Good thing I DIDN'T!"

"H-Hurry!" Cherry cried out. "Heeelp!"

Lionel pulled out the seasick pills and gave them to Cherry. Cherry soon took the pills, taking a deep breath as she leaned over the edge.

"Cherry, get in here before you fall in the water again." Patch said, pulling her by her pants with his mouth.

"This is why we have nets." Lionel replied, poofing up a huge butterfly net.

Cherry and Patch soon fell on top of each other.

"You okay?" Patch smiled.

"Stop talking, Dog." Cherry mumbled.

"Yep, she's okay," Lionel smiled. "Next stop: THE ISLAND!"

They soon sailed out onto the water which of course would take some time.

"We ought to make it in NO TIME!" Lionel sighed as he sat back comfortably.

"I think maybe I should have a vacation with my family after this," Patch said as he stretched a bit. "A Dalmatian Vacation."

"That sounds like fun." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe Furrball could tag along...somehow." Lionel replied.

"I'm sure that'd be nice," Patch smiled to him. "My brothers and sisters and I all love cats since Sergeant Tibbs saved us from Horace and Jasper."

"You sure you guys are invited and this just isn't a trip for Roger and Anita?" Cherry asked Patch.

"Hey, I'm going by what Lucky told me," Patch shrugged. "And he said, we should all have a vacation together sometime."

"Hmm... Okay!" Lionel replied.

"Spot too," Patch smiled. "It wouldn't be a family adventure without Spot."

"Aww... It's so nice how you guys see her as family." Mo smiled back.

"Definitely!" Lionel agreed.

"Well, she wants to be a Dalmatian too," Patch smiled. "She even insists that we be called The 102 Dalmatians."

"Cool!" Atticus replied.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"Well, let's keep on moving!" Lionel replied. "Wonder how far we are from the island...?"

"Hopefully not too far." Atticus said.

Eventually, something began to emerge from the waters.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, time had passed, and it was night time again.

"Justin? Where are you?" Kat called. "Justin!"

Justin collapsed from under the tarp, his face green. "Oooogah..."

Kat soon came out to keep him some company.

"I'm not sure if I can sleep out here..." Cherry said, looking at the sleeping conditions.

"Same here," Lionel replied. "Maybe I ought to do some cleaning up..."

"Good luck with that." Cherry shrugged to him.

"Your concern is appreciated." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers, cleaning the entire room in a flash.

Cherry leaned against the doorway as he did that. The boat began to rock back and forth and up and down.

"We better get to that island soon," Cherry hoped before smirking. "Maybe we'll meet Mike, Lu, and Og."

"Nah, they live in the Albonquentine Islands!" Lionel replied. "Pretty far from here."

"Excuse me for trying to make a joke." Cherry smirked.

"Is that what it was?" Lionel asked. "I thought it was just a random statement."

"Nah, just me trying to make a joke." Cherry replied.

"Huh...well, alright then," replied Lionel. "I'm done cleaning."

Cherry nodded, then came to the other Power Rangers as they sat together. Patch was fast asleep, but being a dog, he began to run in his sleep. Lionel hopped into his bunk and watched the group from nearby.

"Well, Mo, it's getting late... We should probably get some sleep." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Mo yawned. "I bet we'll be at the island by sunrise."

"But who's gonna steer?" asked Lionel.

"I guess I could do it since I don't need to sleep." Cherry shrugged.

"Screw it, I'll just program an autopilot into it," Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers. "This way...EVERYBODY SLEEPS!"

"Alllllr... Okay!" Cherry replied.

"Well, either way, I need to get some sleep," Atticus said. "Travel always makes me tired."

"Night, everyone." Lionel replied as he dozed off.

Everyone soon went to go and get some sleep after a long day out on sea together. Lionel did a bit of turning in his sleep, muttering to himself. Cherry skipped Dream Duty that night and went straight to sleep as she was exhausted like everyone else was. But later that night, Justin heard some noise from on the deck.

* * *

Patch blinked and woke up, looking around. "Who's up...?" he muttered to himself and found himself going to where Justin was and soon gasped as he saw something.

They saw a pair of large, slimy-looking monsters on the deck.

"What are those?!" Patch's eyes widened.

"Bad news," Justin replied. "But we can't take those guys on ourselves!"

"I'd hate to wake up the others, but I guess I have to..." Patch said as he began to bark loudly and ran into the other room to wake up everybody.

Lionel was the first up, having fallen out of his bed. "Guys, guys, what's going on?"

"There's something really weird and gross out there!" Patch panted.

"Of COURSE there is..." Lionel sighed. "I'm not gonna wake the others up."

"Uh, are you sure?" Patch asked. "I mean, we might need some help against these things."

"Look, we can wake them up if we get too much trouble," Lionel replied. "Now, time to HERO UP!"

"Fair enough, I guess..." Patch shrugged. "Let's just get those things before they cause any more trouble!"

Patch and Lionel soon ran out to the creatures together to get rid of them.

"Justin, get out of here before you get hurt!" Patch told the young boy.

Justin nodded and ran off.

"Okay, Squaddies, time to HERO UP!" Lionel took out his morpher. "Cosmic Cruiser, Orange Ranger!"

"And I'm here too!" Patch added. "Patch Fudo, Scarlet Red Ranger!"

"Alright, let's scrape these barnacle brains!" Lionel remarked as they activated their Morphers.

"Right!" Patch agreed.

And so they lunged into battle with the slimy creatures. Patch growled, unleashing his inner wolf which wasn't only his Zord/Morpher, but also his natural ancestor. The seaweed monsters launched at them, trying to bombard them with kelp balls covered in squid ink.

"Ugh!" Patch groaned before he saw his fur was all black now, making him look like a Labrador. "This is weirdly familiar..."

"You mean how you guys made yourselves look like Labradors to throw Cruella off your trail in the first movie?" asked Lionel, while delivering a haymaker to a seaweed monster.

"...You frighten me sometimes with your knowledge." Patch said before wrestling in his own style as a dog against the monsters.

"I like to stay up-to-date and very well-informed!" Lionel replied before suplexing the other monster.

Patch shrugged as he kept wrestling like he would do with Atticus sometimes, but this time, not for fun or a hobby. Lionel and Patch eventually managed to beat the seaweed monsters, then chucked the remains overboard. Patch panted slightly.

"You okay?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Patch panted. "Just need to rest for a minute."

"Same here." Lionel replied, flopping over.

Patch and Lionel soon helped themselves to the others who were still sleeping.

"Is it over?" Justin asked them.

"Yup," Lionel nodded. "The creeps are crushed, and now we can get back to snoozin'."

"Well, that's good..." Justin said before yawning. "Hey, you think the guys will let me be a Power Ranger too?"

"Well, stranger things have happened," Lionel replied. "Hopefully, you'll find some way to come through for the team."

Justin smiled hopefully before he soon yawned himself as it was quite late.

"Ah well...back to bed, people and pooches," Lionel replied. "Tomorrow's another day."

Patch yawned and nodded as he went to get some sleep with the others after a long night.

* * *

"Damn!" Sombra cursed as he watched that with a special screen while with Divatox.

"Another good minion bites the dust." Elgar remarked.

Sombra narrowed his eyes with a growl, feeling ultimately angry.

"Wouldn't be the first time we got screwed over." Cassandra replied.

"**RAAAAAAAAWR!**" Sombra snapped.

Gem and Cassandra held each other nervously as dark crystals came out from Sombra's anger.

"Man, that's worse than when my big sister Libby has a fit." Gem muttered to herself, scaredly.

"You don't say..." Cassandra replied, nervous.

"Well, at least these sound nice when they vibrate." Rygog remarked, snapping off a piece and hitting it with a tuning fork.

Sombra glared towards Rygog slightly.

"Hey, now, it's going to be okay..." Gem nervously told Sombra. "We're not down yet."

"Yeah!" Elgar nodded. "We just gotta steal Grogley's key or make one from geezer boy's magic, and bada-bing, bada-boom, Maligore's out and about!"

Sombra was still growling.

"T-Take it easy, Mr. Unicorn...?" Gem replied.

"My name is KING SOMBRA, CHILD!" Sombra snarled.

"Right!" Gem squeaked. "Sorry, Mr. King Sombra, sir..."

"That's better..." Sombra sneered, though slowly calmed down.

"Ooh... I could make some of my own jewelry with these." Gem smirked once she tried to take the crystals.

"If you wanna." Cassandra replied.

Gem soon collected them and Sombra gave her a look which made her grin sheepishly.

"Aha!" Divatox soon beamed from where she sat.

"What is it?" asked Rygog.

"At last, we are finally approaching the Nemesis Triangle!" Divatox grinned.

"Ooh... That sounds promising..." Sombra grinned from that.

"In it is the island where Maligore is imprisoned," Elgar replied. "Now we just need some way to free him."

"That shouldn't be too hard to consider." Sombra grinned.

"Well, how are we gonna do that?" asked Rygog.

"Oh, you let me worry about that." Divatox grinned darkly.

Rygog just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sombra soon walked by to check on Jason and Kimberly with a smirk as they seemed to be suffering.

"Whatya want, Horn Head?" snapped Jason.

"Horn Head... Nice..." Sombra rolled his eyes.

"Just let us out!" Kimberly cried out. "We didn't do anything to you!"

"Well, you impeded my plans, and worked with that fool Zordon," Sombra replied. "Plus, you're a couple of goody two-shoes brats. That's excuse enough for me."

"Let us out!" Kimberly cried.

"How about no?" Sombra glared. "I'm sorry, but I don't really like children."

"Sure...you hate everyone else's...except your own nephew," Jason replied. "You know that no matter what you do, he's not gonna accept the destiny you have planned for him. And if you kill Cherry? He and Lionel are gonna kick your ass."

"Taking turns, or one at a time?" asked Kimberly.

"Both at once." Jason replied.

"They'll never defeat me," Sombra glared. "I will not rest until Atticus accepts his fate as my heir to the Crystal Empire!" he then zapped them with his horn's magic from the inside, as if to electrocute them.

"Well then...I guess you're never gonna rest again." Jason remarked.

"SHUT UP!" Sombra snapped, zapping them again.

"Aaaugh!" Jason and Kimberly cried out of pain.

The zapping eventually ceased.

"They're right, you know," Barza replied. "The boy won't accept such a vile destiny for himself. And all your forcing will only make him despise you further."

Sombra flashed a dark and evil look towards Barza.

"I know because the same thing happened to me twice in my life," Barza explained. "Once when I was a child, and again when I had two sons of my own."

"SILENCE!" Sombra glared as he soon zapped Barza next.

But Barza simply blocked the energy and redirected it back at Sombra. Sombra yelped as that actually hit him and he narrowed his eyes in mild frustration.

"Consider that advice." suggested Barza.

Sombra growled viciously.

"He's never gonna quit, is he?" Kimberly asked Jason.

"I don't think so." Jason replied.

"Well, sometimes the most stubborn are blind to the truth..." Barza replied. "Even if it is plain enough for them to see."

Sombra soon left, leaving a trail of crystals after him. "I don't care what they say... Atticus will accept his fate..." he growled to himself.

Barza snorted. "Right...and a walrus will crawl out of my rectum." he remarked.

Sombra soon came back to the others, though he held his chest with his hoof as he began to feel heartburn.

"What's with you?" asked Divatox.

"Heartburn... Happens every so often..." Sombra grumbled. "Damn that Celestia..."

"Wonder why?" asked Elgar. "You know they have medication for that now."

"It's not that kind of heartburn," Sombra said. "Princess Celestia cursed me with this after she had banished me and rejected my love for her over a thousand years ago."

"So like a romantic scorning kind?" Elgar replied. "Got it."

"Yes..." Sombra said. "Now if you'll excuse me... I have some dreams to haunt..."

* * *

Cherry was still asleep in her bed as she had normal dreams for a while, well, as normal as dreams can be, such as going on a picnic with her friends.

"Hey, this sandwich is awesome!" Dream-Lionel remarked as he bit into it.

"I love my steak!" Dream-Patch added.

"Cherry, you have the best ideas!" Dream-Atticus smiled.

"Oh, thank you, guys." Cherry replied.

"Even if you mess up sometimes, you never let it keep you down!" Dream-Mo added.

"Mm-mm!" Cherry smiled to them. "I'm a Queen in this world~"

During that point, Lionel poked his head out from under a rock. "Seems pleasant here so far..." he noted.

"Lionel, what're you doing here?" Cherry asked once she saw him. "I mean... Well, you know what I mean. What're you doing here and doing my job?"

"Well, you would not BELIEVE what I've been through tonight," Lionel remarked. "But I digress. I sensed something going on in the Dream Realm. Someone's comin' to make real trouble."

"What?!" Cherry asked. "Um... It can't be all bad, right?"

"It's Mr. Big-Bad-HORN-HEAD himself!" Lionel replied.

"No..." Cherry said with a light groan.

"Yes!" Lionel told her.

"NO!" Cherry cried out.

A black mist soon appeared in Cherry's dream and began to engulf the dream versions of Atticus, Lionel, Mo, and Patch.

"Yeah, this isn't lookin' good." said Lionel and his dream counterpart.

"Guys...? You okay...?" Cherry asked. "We're friends, remember?"

"Me? Be friends with you?" Dream-Atticus glared. "Please!"

"Yeah!" Dream-Lionel sneered. "You're just some lame-o!"

"For the record, those are not our real opinions." Lionel stated.

Cherry looked emotional. Dream-Patch growled viciously before barking loudly to scare off Cherry.

Lionel swatted him across the nose. "Buzz off, ya phony. You hear me, Sombra? You think you're big and bad? Ha! You're nothing but a bitch!" he shouted.

Sombra's voice laughed as he ruined Cherry's dream. Dream-Atticus soon came toward Cherry, picking her up off the ground and threw her over a cliff. Lionel yelped and quickly ran over to grab her as he went over the cliff. Cherry yelled out and soon splashed into the water. The theme to Jaws began to play as a shark swam by, revealing to be Sombra as a shark as he grinned at her. Cherry whimpered and began to swim away from him as quickly as possible. Lionel took out a pair of paddles and had one clone of himself row the boat away quickly as possible, while the other took a second pair of oars to beat Sombra over the head with. Two more tossed in a fishing net to pull Cherry out. Cherry kept swimming until she was caught in the net and screamed underwater, making bubbles come out, but she was soon safe and sighed in relief from that.

"Welcome aboard!" Lionel-1 remarked. "Have a towel!" he chucked a fluffy towel to her.

"Mmf!" Cherry muffled, but accepted the towel and began to dry herself off. "Um... Are you my Lionel?"

"Yup!" Lionel-1 replied. "The rest are my clones, or as I call 'em: the crew!"

"Hi! Hallo! How's the family?" The group waved.

Cherry's left eye twitched before she seemed to faint from the copies of Lionel.

"I think she's a bit dizzy." The second copy replied.

"You don't say?" asked Lionel Prime sarcastically.

Sombra soon escaped from Cherry's dream and went to go into Atticus's.

"Now I have a story that I'd like to tell, You know King Sombra, he gets me scared as Hell!~" Cherry sang to herself in a Will Smith fashion.

"Forget it, let's go!" Lionel replied. "Our bro is in danger gigante!"

Cherry looked over.

* * *

Atticus appeared to be having a dream of him and Mo ballroom dancing with everyone watching.

"These are some fancy threads..." Lionel remarked.

Atticus smiled to Mo before he then dipped her which made her giggle.

"Alright...so far, nothing's happening..." Lionel noted.

Sombra soon appeared in the dream to turn it into a nightmare. Atticus was soon about to kiss Mo only to get slapped. Mo glared and seemed to hiss at him like a Changeling.

"Atticus!" Lionel called out. "It's Sombra! He's screwing with your dream!"

"Lionel? Is that you?" Atticus asked. "Where are you?"

"He's not alone." Cherry said as she stepped out in a Victorian dress with a mask like in a masquerade ball.

"We followed him in so we could stop him!" Lionel replied.

"Uncle Sombra is here?" Atticus soon glared.

Sombra's voice laughed darkly.

"Well, how ELSE would you explain Mo hissin' at you like Chrysalis?" asked Lionel.

Mo grinned a bit darkly as her eyes flashed a different colored green.

"Uncle Sombra, go away!" Atticus glared.

"Not until you accept your destiny!" Sombra's voice replied.

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, I DON'T CARE!" Atticus shouted. "YOU DITCHED YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR POWER, BUT I'M NOT MAKING THAT STUPID MISTAKE! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME, AND I DON'T WANNA BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DESTINY AND JAM IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS! I LIKE MY FRIENDSHIPS, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! BESIDES, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF, NOT ME! IF YOU ACTUALLY GAVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME, YOU WOULD LET ME DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY LIFE INSTEAD OF TRYING TO FORCE ME TO BE WHAT YOU WANT! AND IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT...THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"Cheese and crackers, Atticus..." Cherry mumbled under her breath from that.

"Sorry. This has been building up for years...and my so-called Uncle has been pissing me off!" Atticus replied. "He doesn't give a damn about me...just about his stupid destiny and the Crystal Empire. Well, I don't WANT THAT!"

"Then... SUFFER FOR THE NEXT 10,000 YEARS!" Sombra roared.

"GO TO HELL!" Atticus snapped. "Having you around is suffering enough!"

"I won't rest until you give in!" Sombra glared as he left the dream.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS!" Atticus snapped.

"Then I guess he's never gonna rest," Lionel replied. "We have to find some way to make sure he doesn't come back for a long time."

"I wish it were that simple..." Atticus sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Cherry. I've been holding that in for a long time."

"It's okay, I get it." Cherry said out of comfort.

"If we can't destroy him...then we have to make sure there's some way for him to not return for a long time." Lionel explained.

"I don't know what to do," Atticus frowned. "I don't think even the Princesses in Equestria can do anything since Uncle Sombra's come back so many times."

"Well...maybe I have an idea," Lionel replied. "Remember when those three Kryptonian guys came to Earth with Zod?"

"Uh...?" Cherry blinked.

"You mean General Zod, Ursa, and Non?" Atticus asked Lionel.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied.

"...What about them?" Cherry asked as she seemed to be lost in what Lionel and Atticus were talking about.

"Well...in the Lego Batman movie, there was this machine that Superman used to beat them: the Phantom Zone Projector!" Lionel replied. "And in the Phantom Zone, the only escape is DEATH!"

"So we trap King Sombra in that?" Cherry guessed.

"Yup," Lionel replied, pulling out a device. "Lucky for us, I managed to construct a working replica!"

"All right, Bat-Mite!" Atticus said. "Oh, sorry, I mean Lionel."

Lionel shrugged. "Either one works." he replied.

"And I say either way, you're awesome!" Atticus smiled to Lionel's contribution.

"Now let's get to it!" Lionel replied.

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed before they shared a high-five with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, I think we're approaching the island." Adam stated.

Everyone soon came to the end of the boat to take a closer look, seeing lightning flashing.

"There it is..." Tommy nodded. "The Nemesis Triangle..."

"It's incredible." Kat whispered.

"It's foreboding..." Lionel added.

"So, we have to go in there?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah. Whatever's steering the ship sure knows where to go." Justin replied.

Cherry swallowed thickly, but did her best to calm down. "Well... It is a bit of a place of nightmares..."

"No worries," Lionel replied. "We can do this together!"

"Right into the heart of it." Adam told them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Divatox, they appeared to be having rolling blackouts from the lightning storm.

"It's time!" Divatox grinned.

"The big moment of triumph!" Gem and Cassandra exclaimed.

Alarms blared while the lights flashed on and off. Jason and Kimberly were both frightened over what was going on.

"The room's filling up!" Kimberly cried out. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Jason replied.

Barza had gone into a state of meditation at this point.

"We're minutes away from the dimensional gateway." Divatox grinned wickedly.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" Jason cried out to Kimberly.

The others on the boat tried to dodge the lightning bolts.

* * *

"Tell me I'm not seeing things." Patch said, covering his eyes with his paws as he felt scared from the storm.

"You're NOT!" Lionel replied.

"No. It's the Triangle." Adam warned the others.

"Looks pretty nasty." Mo frowned.

"Hit the deck!" Tommy cried out.

Everyone soon landed down on the floor together with Cherry and Lionel facing each other.

"Hi." Lionel smiled.

"...Hello." Cherry blinked.

Lionel kissed her briefly, before grinning.

"Uh... Duh... Um..." Cherry stammered, feeling frozen stiff from that.

"Come on, then," Lionel patted her cheeks. "Up and at 'em!"

Cherry soon slowly stood up with the others, looking around as she seemed to shake a bit.

* * *

Sombra soon came up to Barza with his horn glowing red with an evil smirk on his face. "Long live the King~"

"King of Stubborn Fools, maybe." Barza remarked smartly.

"Goodbye." Sombra told him before using his magic on Barza to absorb from the ancient sorcerer.

Barza grunted lightly, as his magic began being siphoned out of his body.

"I'm sorry... But this hurts you more than it hurts me." Sombra grinned.

"For the record, you're using that expression wrong," Barza replied casually. "Either say it right or don't say it at all."

"Not that it'll matter once I'm through with you." Sombra grinned darkly before laughing maniacally.

* * *

Jason and Kimberly were still trapped and it seemed almost hopeless for them as the waters continued to rise.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Jason gulped.

Kimberly yelped and panicked with Jason.

"We need something to pry it with!" Jason cried out.

"Get the pipe." Kimberly suggested.

"Good idea," Jason said as he soon went under the water to grab the pipe and came back up to help Kimberly. "This should do it!"

They began trying to wrench the pipe shut.

"Okay! Any time, Jason!" Kimberly shrieked.

"I'm trying!" Jason told her.

"Okay! This water's getting too high for me!" Kimberly gasped.

Finally, they managed to tighten the pipe shut. There was soon another alarm blaring with a sign that said 'TILT' which flashed at Divatox.

* * *

"We're sinking. We're sinking. Okay, okay, don't panic. Don't panic," Divatox whispered before screaming. "WE'RE SINKING!"

"Did you at least have any lifeboats?" Gem asked.

"Come on, Gem, I'll get us outta this!" Cassandra told the mortal girl.

"Okay!" Gem replied as she clung to her.

"See ya guys later!" Cassandra said before snapping her fingers.

Suddenly, Cassandra and Gem were both on the surface above the water in a lifeboat with life-vests.

"You couldn't poof us up a cruise?" Gem asked in deadpan.

"You wanna try this magic thing, Gemini?" Cassandra retorted, glaring and shaking her fist.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gem replied. "You're doing great!"

"That's what I thought." Cassandra glared.

Lightning strikes flashed around while Cherry tried to avoid getting herself shocked.

"We're getting close to the gateway!" Tommy told the others.

"We need the keys." Adam replied.

"But Grogley has them!" Lionel replied.

"Well, we gotta do something!" Nicole cried out.

"Question is, what?" Lionel asked.

"We have to split up and get some keys or something, right?!" Cherry said, trying not to panic.

"Sure," Patch replied. "The keys to Maligore's prison."

"Come on, there's gotta be something!" Cherry said to the others. "I'm on fire, dudes!"

"Unless we can get Grogley here," Lionel replied. "Then I don't know."

Cherry shivered then, feeling quite anxious. Gem and Cassandra weren't too far off behind them.

"Well...let's head in and kick some ass." Lionel replied.

"Are you sure even if we don't have the keys?" Cherry asked him.

"They don't have them either, so Maligore can't get out." Lionel replied.

"All right... Don't panic, Cher Bear... We can get through this..." Cherry told herself nervously.

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded. "We got your back!"

Cassandra soon smirked as she brought out a magic ball and soon threw it right at Cherry.

"Gaugh!" Cherry yelped, nearly falling overboard until Lionel pulled her back over. "Huh... I'm never that clumsy..." she said to herself in surprise.

"Clearly someone is messing with you." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, well, whoever's out there is gonna get a five finger sandwich!" Cherry threatened. "You hear me out there?!"

Lionel smirked as he swore he saw Cassandra and Gem flinch.

Cherry took a look around until another magic ball was thrown at her. "Bah! Cut it out!" she then cried out. "What're you trying to do anyway?!"

"Messin' with ya." Cassandra smirked quietly.

Lionel took out a harpoon gun and shot it through their raft. The girls soon teleported out of the raft in time and ended up on deck with evil smirks.

"Gem and Cassandra!" Cherry glared at her school rivals.

"I don't care if it's Lon Chaney Jr. and Boris Karloff!" Lionel remarked. "Let's thrash these poogs!"

"If you can keep up." Cassandra smirked before teleporting all around with Gem.

Cherry growled to the two before looking as Gem teleported on her own. "Gem, since when do YOU have magic?!"

"She probably transferred some of her power," Lionel explained. "But I couldn't care less."

Gem soon zapped Lionel with some magic before disappearing before he could get to her.

"The move of a coward," Lionel remarked before his head fell off his neck. "Someone be a pal and reattach that?"

Cherry grimaced and soon tried to help out Lionel in his situation. "Uh, no use losing your head over it..." she then said anxiously.

"Little obvious there, but at least I got a good head on my shoulders!" Lionel replied as he spun his head like a basketball on his fingertip and then put it back on his neck.

Cassandra smirked, hovering over top of Cherry.

Cherry looked up and soon got tackled down to the ground. "What are you doing?!" she then grunted.

"Just teasing and distracting you... Fake Witch." Cassandra smirked before teleporting away.

"Why you?!" Lionel shouted. "Two can play at THAT game!" He teleported after her.

"Try and keep up." Gem smirked to Lionel while teleporting away from him.

"Give up, Cherry, you're wasting your time with your own magic." Cassandra mocked.

Cherry tried to punch her in the face only to fall on the floor as Cassandra teleported again.

Lionel then teleprted behind her, and smacked her like a ping-pong ball. "Stop: HAMMER TIME!" he exclaimed in an announcer voice.

Cherry soon tried to stand up and looked around.

"You can't hit me!" Cassandra glared from that. "I'm a girl!"

"The Hammer of Justice is UNISEX!" Lionel replied as he shot a springloaded boxing glove at her, knocking her on her back.

"Yaugh!" Cassandra yelped as she got hit before glaring. "I'm telling Aunt Enchantra!"

"Yeah, I don't think Aunt Enchantra would appreciate what you're doing to people," Cherry glared. "I mean, not even the Witch's Council would do something like this to punish someone!"

"Yeah! You're literally evil!" Lionel replied. "And I'm sure the council has plenty to say about THAT!"

"No one will stop me," Cassandra smirked. "My Aunt Enchantra is the Queen of All Witches, and with Divatox and King Sombra's help, I'll become the next ruler of the Witch's Council, and you'll all have to do what I say or else you'll be turned into stone!"

"Stone THIS!" Lionel replied as he crammed them both into a cannon. "Tell Divaturd and Dickhorn THIS: we're gonna come and kick their asses but GOOD!" he then fired the cannon, sending them both flying off the ship.

"You can't do this to us!" Gem glared as she attempted to use her own magic to stop the cannon.

"Can, will, and DID!" Lionel replied as he smacked them both with a rubber chicken as the cannon fired.

Cherry shook her head as she got up from the chaos she endured before looking to Lionel.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN!" Gem and Cassandra cried out.

"And they're OUTTA HEE-YAH!" Lionel exclaimed.

Cherry came beside him. "Pretty sure Cassandra gave Gem some magic..." she then said. "I guess she remembers that one time Sabrina switched lives with her."

"Maybe," Lionel replied. "But we got work to do."

Cherry held her arm as she looked out into the water, sighing softly. "Cassandra is right though... I am wasting my time learning magic..." she then said. "I mean... I just..."

"You don't actually believe that bitch, do ya?" Lionel asked. "You're letting her get inside yer head and mess with your self-confidence!"

"But she's right!" Cherry said. "I'm not a witch... I don't have magic!"

"So?" Lionel asked. "Who CARES what she thinks?! You shouldn't! She only says that because she's a smug bitch! You might not have regular magic, but you don't need it to kick her ass!"

"Cherry, are you really letting people get to you again?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped as she looked over to see him there.

"I had a feeling my best friend was feeling down in the dumps." Atticus said with a small, but supportive smile to help cheer her up with.

"Your feeling was correct." Lionel stated.

"Atticus... I just... Cassandra..." Cherry said. "I don't know why I let her get to me..."

"Did she just get shorter?" Lionel asked as Cherry looked different.

"Cherry... No..." Atticus said. "You're awesome no matter what Cassandra says about you."

"Yeah! You're still a champ, she's just a chump!" Lionel added as he picked her up in his arms. "And you can beat her because you got something that she and Gem will NEVER, EVER have!"

"What's that...?" Cherry asked, though she seemed to be getting smaller.

"You got real friends. Who are gonna have your back no matter what." Lionel replied with a smile. "And they are gonna stand with you forever!"

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, I've known you since we were five," Atticus said as he held her in his hand. "Do you really think I'd hang around you if I didn't like you?"

"...I guess not." Cherry said.

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed. "And if we didn't like you, we would have left ya. But we DO, so we didn't leave you."

"Cherry, I love you," Atticus smiled. "You're my sister. I would never stop loving you whether you had magical powers or not."

Cherry turned away, sniffling.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"No, it's my allergies!" Cherry told him.

"Right... Allergies..." Lionel replied as he hugged her.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused in thought before smiling once he had an idea as he began to imitate Gem and Cassandra to get a laugh out of Cherry to make her grow back in size. "Oh, look at me... I'm Cassandra... I can't be bothered by your petty friendship because I'm too busy being a spoiled, obnoxious brat, and my ego is the size of a shopping mall I visit every weekend!"

"Good, good! I'll join in too!" Lionel replied. "Ooh, and I'm Gem Stone! I'm an arrogant bitch who has to make others' lives worse because I'm pathetic and insecure about my own life, waaaah!"

Cherry covered her mouth, looking away, though she seemed to muffle a chuckle.

"Ooooooh, my aunt's The Queen of Alllll Witchesssss..." Atticus continued. "I'm clearly the best student in Witch and Mortal School!"

"And I had to team up with her because there's no way I could be a credible threat on my own!" Lionel added.

Cherry chuckled a bit into her hand.

"You tell me I have a big head!" Atticus then smirked, coming up beside Cherry. "Hers is enormous to hold all that arrogance!"

"And you call ME wacky?" Lionel added. "She's gotta be wacky to think that she's gonna be popular after high school!"

Cherry began to laugh a little to them which seemed to be enough for her to grow in size. Lionel and Atticus danced around and then clunked their heads together.

Cherry soon grew in size and fell on top of them, sitting on them by accident. "You two are such goofballs..." she said before looking around. "Guys?"

Lionel blushed from under her. "We're fine...and glad you're back to normal size."

Cherry soon got up off of them bashfully.

"So, you ready to stop Divatox?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I-I-I mean, I can try, right...?" Cherry replied.

"Hell yeah we can!" Lionel smirked.

"Come on, let's go see the Rangers." Atticus told Cherry.

"Alright." Cherry replied.

They soon left to get going after Gem and Cassandra were now gone.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"I should've known those brats would let us down!" Divatox glared as Gem and Cassandra were disposed of.

"Never send a child to do an evil king's job." Sombra remarked.

"I suppose you have plans, eh?" Divatox asked the unicorn stallion.

"Indeed..." Sombra smirked.

"Tell me more..." Divatox smirked back hopefully. "Maybe it'll be useful against those puny Power Rangers."

Sombra smirked as he began to explain his plan. Divatox smirked back as she listened closely, having a very good feeling about this.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cherry, Atticus, and Lionel soon ran back to the Power Rangers once they were back together again.

"Alright team, let's get in, kick butt, and save the world!" Mo remarked.

"Let's do it then!" Cherry said. "To the keys!"

Everyone grabbed their keys and morphers.

"Now let's get to work!" Cherry said.

"That's the spirit!" Atticus beamed from Cherry's motivation.

"MORPHIN' TIME!" Lionel shouted.

The boat soon rocked back and forth.

"Yah!" Cherry gulped.

"It's okay, Cherry, you can do it." Atticus told her.

"Okay, ready? NOW!" Tommy said as they used their keys and Morphers.

"Alright! Orange Turbo Ranger!" Lionel shouted.

Everyone soon helped out in their own way, even Nicole.

Justin soon helped, but then stumbled nervously. "My key! I dropped my key!" he then cried out.

Lionel quickly caught it. "Hyup!"

The boat rocked a bit. Cherry began to look sick again.

"Remember your pills." Lionel replied, giving her some more.

Cherry quickly took them to relax her stomach and panted heavily until her complexion came back into her face.

"All better!" Lionel replied.

"Come on, hurry!" Tanya cried out.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said before joining their keys together, making a colorful aura appear.

"Alright! Turbo Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

A block of water seemed to phase by them without getting any of them wet.

"...That was random." Nicole blinked.

"Sure was!" Lionel replied.

"I guess we're getting closer than we thought." Patch said to the others.

"For sure!" Atticus replied.

Patch soon ran up to the ship's mast, taking out binoculars and taking a look for himself.

"Wow... Land ahoy..." Justin whispered as he looked with the young Dalmatian.

"Thar she blows!" Patch called out to the others. "Land ahoy!"

"Looks like it's go time!" Lionel cracked his knuckles.

"Shiver me timbers!" Justin added with a laugh. "I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

They soon all came to the end of the boat together, taking a look at the island from afar.

"There it is," Atticus remarked. "The lost island of Muiranthias."

"Yep, looks pretty lost to me." Tanya replied.

"Not anymore," Lionel noted. "Let's get down there!"

"Maligore's volcano is inside The Serpent's Temple," Adam told the others. "That's gotta be where they're going."

"Then that's where we're goin' too." Tommy decided.

Everyone nodded and headed inside.

* * *

The evil submarine from below was soon coming up to the surface once they made it to the island.

"Ah... Sweet, sweet victory." Sombra grinned.

"At last we've arrived!" Elgar exclaimed.

Barza looked over a bit weakly as the villains began to celebrate. "This doesn't bode well..." he sighed. "I can only take solace in the fact Grogley managed to elude their clutches...as well as the fact the Rangers are on their way."

"Gem and Cassandra might have failed us, but we still have time!" Divatox called out.

"True," Rygog replied. "Now to put in our sacrifices to Maligore."

"Oh, you are absolutely right," Sombra grinned. "I feel like I've waited a thousand years for this moment... In fact, I have!"

"Welp, no time like the present!" Elgar replied. "Next stop: unlimited booty!"

"So be it, boys!" Divatox grinned. "Let's all get our rightful treasures!"

"YEAAAAAHH!" The group cheered.

An alarm soon rang.

"Now what?!" Divatox snarled.

"This is impossible!" Sombra glared once he shoved someone over to take a look for himself. "Our radar is detecting five disgusting humans approaching the island! Oh, it appears Atticus and his friends made it! DAMN!"

Barza smirked to himself. "Yes!"

"We have to get rid of those Power Rangers!" Divatox growled.

"Along with my nephew's friends." Sombra added.

"So that Maligore will give ME riches and power, and give you a physical body again." Divatox added.

"We'll be unstoppable," Sombra smirked. "Take that, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

Divatox nodded with a smirk...as Gem and Cassandra crashed through the roof.

"Oof!" Gem and Cassandra grunted.

"Ah... You two are back..." Sombra said to the teenage girls.

"And you failed!" Divatox added.

"Ah, I would've had that Fake Witch if her stupid boyfriend hadn't gotten in the way." Cassandra huffed.

"Oh, sure, blame everyone else for your mistakes." remarked Elgar sarcastically.

"Hey, you should've seen him!" Cassandra glared. "Ever since he showed up, he pretty much gets that perky goth out of trouble!"

"I know what you mean..." Sombra growled about Cherry.

"Well, not much we can do, other than turning him evil and getting him devoted to someone else." Rygog remarked.

Gem and Cassandra soon stood up together.

"That's what I hope to do." Sombra glared.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" asked Divatox.

"I destroy the one he loves more than anyone else..." Sombra said. "I must get rid of Cherry Butler once and for all!"

"Well, that cuts out the middleman." Rygog shrugged.

"SILENCE!" Sombra glared. "That girl ruined my plans as soon as she became friends with my heir!"

"He's just going to hate you even more," Barza remarked under his breath. "Think he hates you now? Just wait."

"You just don't understand." Sombra glared.

"I understand that your plot has more holes than Swiss cheese," Barza replied. He chuckled. "Picked that one up from a character by the name of Stilton...first name, Geronimo."

Sombra just rolled his eyes out of mild annoyance. Barza just chuckled to himself as he turned on his side.

* * *

The others were very close to the island as they took a look out to the land.

"Shouldn't there be a place where nothing is naughty?~" Cherry sang to herself quietly. "Shouldn't there be a place where anything goes~"

"What did you suggest?" asked Lionel, playing along.

"Where "shouldn't," and "can't," and "don't," and "mustn't," and "ought," evaporate~," Cherry continued. "And fun's the only biz,, guess what, there is!~"

The others looked to her.

"Pleasure Island, Pleasure Island, It's that what's for supper, Candy, Cake and Pie-Land~," Cherry sang in an ear worm sort of way. "See that window, why not break it, See that toy there, Aw, just take it!, And you'll never have a lesson, or a chore to do, Rules and Limits, (Kiss!) Kiss Goodbye land, (Mwah!) Pleasure Island welcomes you!~"

Lionel danced around as Cherry continued singing. Atticus playfully rolled his eyes, deciding to let Cherry have her moment.

"Wouldn't you like to play and party forever?~" Cherry sang in a sneaky voice. "Wouldn't you like to fight, and frolic, and fuss, To stomp in the mud and get real dirty, And never apologize, If that's your sort of thing, then sing with us~"

Lionel did a jig. "Bring it on home, baby!"

"Pleasure Island, Pleasure Island, It's that what's for supper, Candy, Cake and Pie-Land~" Cherry sang with her friends.

"See that window, Let's go break it, See that toy there, We'll just take it!~" Atticus, Mo, and Patch sang separately.

"'Cuz I think it's really smart, When you act really dumb~" Cherry smirked.

"School and bedtimes, Kiss Goodbye land, Pleasure Island here we come!~" The Power Rangers soon sang along.

"Eeee-AAA-HA!" Lionel trilled.

Cherry soon stopped singing.

"Well... That was something..." Nicole said to Cherry.

"Something amazing!" Lionel replied.

"Uh, thanks," Cherry said. "Just felt right at the time."

They soon grabbed their things as they were almost there.

"All right, we're good to go." Cherry said as all seemed well.

"We're gonna get in and kick some ass!" Lionel whooped.

"Guys... Something's wrong." Tommy said.

"What?! But I didn't even say anything!" Cherry cried out.

"I can't get a lock on Grogley." Tommy replied.

"This isn't good..." Cherry said.

"Desert Thunder's up first," Adam told the others. "I'll drive to the top of that cliff and see if I can see the temple."

"Um, mind if I come with you?" Nicole asked him.

"...I might enjoy the company." Adam blushed.

"Go for it!" Lionel stated.

Adam and Nicole soon went off together.

"Be careful." Tanya told them.

"We will." They replied.

The others watched as Adam and Nicole soon ran off together in their Turbo vehicle.

"Stay close, Nicole." Adam told the half-witch girl.

"Right." Nicole nodded.

Adam nodded to her as they soon went off together.

"Good luck, guys," Lionel remarked. "We're all gonna need it..."

* * *

Two torpedoes soon began to follow after Adam and Nicole. Adam and Nicole made it to land luckily enough and soon smiled together as they looked around the island.

"Cool view." Adam smiled.

"Boy, I'll say." Nicole replied as she looked over to him.

Adam smiled as he used his visor to see the ship still coming. "They should be over here any minute now." he then told Nicole.

"You see anything in the water itself?" Nicole asked.

"Looks like smooth-sailing for the-*gasp!*" Adam replied until he saw something in the water.

* * *

**_With the others..._**

"Our cover's blown!" Tanya yelped. "Something's coming right toward us!"

"And it's coming fast!" Tommy added.

"We gotta torque off those torpedoes!" Lionel exclaimed.

"You guys get in your Turbos!" Atticus said as he jumped overboard. "I'll get those torpedoes!"

"You get the left, I take the right!" Lionel replied, as he bounded in after him. "CANNONBALL!"

Atticus soon swam to the left after getting his merman tail, going towards the torpedo coming his way. Lionel began to tinker with the torpedo to reprogram its sense of direction. Atticus soon picked up the torpedo and soon threw it right out of the water with all of his strength. Lionel shrugged and did the same. The two torpedoes collided in midair and exploded. Atticus smiled and soon fist-bumped with Lionel in victory.

"Boom-shaka-laka!" Lionel whooped.

Adam and Nicole were in suspense of what would happen next, though they looked relieved that Atticus and Lionel did what they did. The others soon raced out after the explosion in their Turbos to meet Adam and Nicole right away.

"I'm thinking we oughta stick together this time." Lionel suggested.

"That might be a good idea." Atticus had to agree.

"Okay, regroup!" Lionel called out as they headed back to the island.

"Looks like we all got through." Tommy said in relief.

"All right!" Tanya beamed. "So, whatya think, Justin?"

"Wow! Can we do that again?!" Justin laughed happily.

"Maybe later, New Blue," Lionel replied. "We got villains to defeat!"

"All right, guys, head to shore." Atticus told the others.

"Here they come!" Adam smiled to Nicole.

"All aboard, everyone!" Lionel called.

Adam and Nicole soon cheered happily that the others were coming to safety. Of course, the villains were ahead of them as they were on their way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on!" Divatox groaned. "I haven't got all day!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Gem replied snappily.

"Keep your boots on." Cassandra added.

Nicole looked around with Adam before looking around. "I feel like someone's watching us or following us..." she said to him on the way.

"Somebody? Good or bad?" asked Adam.

"I don't think I like the feeling I'm having." Nicole frowned.

"Then it's most likely bad." Adam replied.

Nicole frowned to him. Adam soon looked through his visor as it did in fact look bad as Divatox and the other villains were shown.

"Should've known." Nicole frowned.

"They're trying to get to the convergence point!" Lionel exclaimed.

Cherry looked around as she drove off after the other Power Rangers.

The bad guys continued to trudge to the temple to get what they wanted.

"C'mon, step it up!" Rygog remarked.

"I think something just bit me." Gem complained as she smacked the back of her neck.

"Get over it." Sombra told her.

"Yeah, move it!" Divatox remarked.

Gem groaned as she walked along with them, looking around for bugs or any other animals that might be loose.

"Stop complaining!" Divatox replied. "We're almost there... Wimp!"

"I am not a wimp!" Gem glared. "I am the heiress to the Stone Fortune!"

"I don't care if you're the Queen of the Universe!" Divatox glared back.

"So MOVE IT!" Elgar added.

Gem glared as she looked insulted while following them. They soon suddenly stopped as they heard something.

"What in Equestria is that?!" Sombra glared.

"I don't know...but it's LOUD!" Divatox replied.

They were soon met with chanting and angry island natives who then surrounded them.

"What do these backwoods buffoons want from us?" asked Gem. "And SHOULD I try to zap them?"

"I don't think I like the looks of this either." Sombra added.

"Hey! Back off!" Cassandra glared at the island natives as she soon took out her wand from school and shot them.

The natives yelped, and backed off.

"That's right, you better run!" Gem added as she soon joined in, using the magic that Cassandra loaned to her.

The natives shrieked in panic at this unusual display of power, running and hiding in fright. Gem and Cassandra both laughed, though the brunette seemed to cackle like an evil witch.

"Okay, that laugh is kinda freaky." Gem commented.

"Don't knock my evil laugh," Cassandra replied. "I AM gonna be queen of the Netherworld someday, so I may as well laugh like it!"

Gem just glanced at Cassandra before shrugging.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's continue." Sombra smirked.

And so they continued their trek up the hill.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Guys, we gotta hurry!" Adam cried out as he ran with Nicole.

"We don't have much time!" Nicole added.

"Guys, are you okay?" Cherry asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Nicole pouted. "I just hope it isn't too late."

"Me too," Lionel nodded. "But let's move it faster!"

"All right. We'll leave the vehicles, go for a silent approach," Tommy told the others. "Take out your Morphers. It's time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo!"

"Now THAT's what I was hoping you would say!" Lionel grinned as everyone took out their morphers.

"Yeah!" Justin smiled, but posed the wrong way and turned around. "Oops..."

They all soon posed as they took out their Morphers.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo power!" Justin called out.

"Desert Thunder Turbo power!" Adam called out.

"Dune Star Turbo power!" Tanya called out.

"Wind Chaser Turbo power!" Kat called out.

"Red Lightning Turbo power!" Tommy called out.

"Cosmic Cruiser Turbo Power!" Lionel called out.

Atticus, Cherry, and Mo soon began to take their turns.

"Oh, me too, right?" Nicole asked. "Sorry, still getting used to this whole Power Rangers thing..."

The group nodded at her.

"All right..." Nicole said as she took out her own periwinkle Morpher as she went to join them.

"That's better," Adam said to her. "Amazing."

Nicole blushed a little.

"Uh, the transformation of course... Uh... I mean..." Adam blushed back a little from her reaction as everyone looked at him.

"If you say so." Lionel replied.

Adam and Nicole soon shared a smile with each other.

"Let's do it!" Justin told the others once they were all suited up.

"Right!" Everyone replied as they headed into action.

"Whoa... All right!" Justin smiled out of excitement before running after them. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

The bad guys soon made it into the temple and looked around.

"I like it..." Divatox grinned at the sights and sounds.

"Definitely devious and delightful." Sombra agreed.

"I love it, I love it!" Divatox grinned. "Oh, the steaming skulls - perfect!"

"Nothing could ruin this for me... I nearly have everything." Sombra grinned maliciously.

"Now we just need Maligore's power!" Gem remarked.

"That's right, my dear," Divatox smirked evilly. "I can almost taste it!"

Cassandra took a whiff. "I can smell it. Now we just need to give him our dowry. Two purehearted humans."

"Correct," Sombra replied. "What a smart little one."

"I happen to be one of the smartest students in school." Cassandra smirked.

"Congratulations," Elgar applauded. "Now let's bring 'em on!"

"Yeah!" Cassandra glared firmly.

The grunts brought Jason and Kimberly forward, still in crystal chains.

"Ah... Hello, there, children..." Sombra grinned.

"You're still gonna lose to Atticus... He's never going to forgive you..." Kimberly told the unicorn.

"Forgive? He'll hate you for the rest of his life." Jason added.

"I thought I told you two to **SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!**" Sombra told them in an almost Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Jason blinked. "Just cuz you say something doesn't mean we'll listen." he remarked.

Sombra snarled to them.

"Shut up!" Cassandra glared and soon shot Jason and Kimberly, zipping their lips shut with magical zippers.

Jason and Kimberly glared daggers at the both of them.

"Well, that's one way to get a point across." Rygog remarked.

"Well, they were bugging me," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Ugh... Sometimes I just wanna do that with Tiffany and Margo whenever they fight over a cute boy."

Divatox nodded. "Been there. Now let's get Maligore his sacrifices!"

"Yes... Let's..." Sombra grinned. "Before those Power Rangers show up with my nephew."

Jason and Kimberly looked miserable from their situation as it looked almost hopeless for them.

"Ladies first, my dear." Sombra told Kimberly.

Kimberly glared as she and Jason moved along.

"This is going to be just fine..." Gem smirked to herself.

Kimberly muffled to her.

"Oh, that sounds really interesting." Gem rolled her eyes.

Jason grumbled something angry in response.

"Let our celebration begin!" Divatox proclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were soon running off together to go and find the temple.

"Is it me or does running seem faster in these suits?" Nicole commented.

"Cuz they make you faster and stronger." Lionel replied.

"Well... I like it!" Nicole smiled. "I kinda wish I had this suit in middle school whenever Coach made us run laps."

"C'mon, Rangers!" Lionel stated.

"Sure beats walkin'!" Adam said.

"You can say that again!" Tommy nodded in agreement.

"For sure!" Patch nodded.

They soon ran against a fallen tree, but jumped over it and some of them did some spins in the air before landing and they kept on running.

"Hear that?" Tommy asked as he heard something. "We're close. Keep your eyes open."

Everyone's eyes darted around the area. Justin looked around and then heard something.

"Tommy! Over here!" Patch called out.

"What's wrong?" Tommy replied.

"We heard a sound coming from that way!" Justin pointed out.

"And it's no doubt bad news!" Lionel added.

"Good job, guys." Tommy told Justin and Patch.

"This is fun!" Justin beamed before running ahead of them. "Follow me, I'll lead the way."

"Will do, Cap'n!" Atticus replied.

They then began to follow after Justin and Patch.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Cherry commented.

"Because we're heading into enemy territory?" Mo replied.

"That might have something to do with it, yeah." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Justin, wait, it's too dangerous!" Adam cried out.

"I found the entrance!" Justin beamed as he kept running.

"Guys, we hafta approach carefully," Lionel stated. "Otherwise we might walk into a trap."

"Trust me, Justin," Patch warned. "My brother Lucky gets us in all kinds of trouble because he puts action before thought."

"Oh, relax, what could happen?" Justin replied.

"We could get surrounded by all our enemies." Lionel stated.

"Like that'll happen." Justin replied.

"With me around, yeah." Cherry said.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be careful." Justin then said.

"Good," Lionel replied as they continued further in. "And stop saying you're bad luck, Cherry. Or else."

"Or else what?" Cherry replied in a smarmy tone.

"Or else I'll show you what REAL bad luck is." Lionel replied with a dark tone.

"My life can't possibly get any worse." Cherry shrugged as they wandered in.

"Shh..." Atticus warned them.

"With powers like mine, I can make things much worse." Lionel replied.

Cherry glanced at him as they came into the dark. "Can you guys see anything?" she asked the others.

"Not really." Mo told her.

"Don't worry, I have some light." Tommy said before shining it for all of them to see.

"Way to go, Tommy!" Lionel replied.

"What're leaders for, am I right?" Tommy chuckled at first. "Now, you guys ready?"

"Ready." The others nodded before following him.

Tommy soon came to the doors with the others behind him.

* * *

_**And so...**_

"Move out by my command." Tommy told the others.

"Aye-aye, boss man." Lionel saluted.

Tommy nodded as he took a look out just to make sure.


	13. Chapter 13

Gem and Cassandra smirked to each other as they were close to getting what they wanted.

"Cassandra..." Nicole whispered nervously in memory from Witch Academy.

"In other words, rotten bitch," Lionel replied. "That means the other one must be nearby."

"Gem Stone..." Cherry and Atticus glared.

"I haven't seen her since that end of the school year party she held and her father announced she would be going to boarding school for a while..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Felt like such a relief!"

"Oh, definitely." Atticus agreed.

"But now she's back with Cassandra..." Mo glared towards Gem.

"Those witches... One of whom is ironically a mortal..." Cherry grumbled.

"Eh, I don't care if they're ink and paint!" Lionel remarked. "I say we thrash those mooks!"

"You guys ready then?" Tommy asked.

"Ready!" The others replied on cue.

"Let's go!" Tommy told them and they soon ran out to see the bad guys.

"**COWABUNGA!**" The group yelled as they ran out.

Jason and Kimberly were quite relieved to see that the Power Rangers had come to rescue them.

"Who invited you?" Divatox scowled.

"We invited ourselves!" Lionel remarked.

Jason and Kimberly muffled.

"Hmm... Looks like someone used a silencing spell on them." Atticus commented.

"And I bet it was Gas-andra." Patch added.

Gem and Cassandra soon came out in front of them.

"You guys look goofy." Cassandra mocked.

"I don't care what you think!" Cherry glared.

"That's the spirit! Her opinions don't mean squat!" Lionel replied. "So let's get in and kick some ass!"

"Have it your way then." Cassandra glared before she soon showed some karate moves which no one had ever seen before.

"Cassandra, you know karate?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"That's right," Cassandra smirked. "I was a black-belt back in my old school. And I challenge you because I know you don't know karate!"

"Oh, REALLY?" asked Lionel. "I could fill a LIBRARY with what you don't know!"

"It wouldn't do you any good, though," Nicole added. "It wouldn't have any pictures!"

"Come on, Cherry, let's fight... You and me..." Cassandra smirked before magicking into her own karate outfit and put Cherry in the same, out of her Power Rangers uniform.

"Cherry, you can do it, just remember what Chun-Li and Luna taught you." Atticus told his best friend.

"Got it." Cherry nodded, cracking her knuckles.

Cassandra laughed as she, of course, didn't find Cherry threatening in the slightest. Cherry glared as she soon struck a fighting pose while everyone else did their part.

"Get some popcorn," Cassandra smirked to Gem. "I'm gonna mop the floor with her."

Cherry soon glared and kicked Cassandra in the side.

Cassandra stumbled a few feet, clutching her side. "So...you got lucky..." she remarked. "Big deal! I can still kick your ass!"

"I'm sorry, Cassandra, but a lot's changed with my crazy misadventures around the world," Cherry said before glaring. "And that includes when I helped Mystery Inc with the Samurai Sword and learned a little more independence."

Cassandra glared. "Sh-Shut up! You're just a pathetic little worm whose only purpose is to bow before my feet! And that goes for your loser boyfriend and dorky best friend!" she replied.

"I am not a worm..." Cherry glared back. "You're just petty and jealous. You may be smarter in Witch School... You may be popular and rich... And you may even be Enchantra's niece, but I'm not gonna let you bully me anymore just because of my mother's true blood or if you think I'm clumsy and unpopular!"

"Yeah!" Lionel exclaimed. "Show that lousy broad what's up! Kick her ass and shut her up!" his ears twitched. "Someone's behind me...someone real bad."

Sombra soon appeared with a menacing growl, flashing his eyes down at Lionel.

"What's up, Dickhorn?" Lionel asked coolly, chomping a carrot.

"Hello, pest," Sombra glared. "It's bad enough I have to deal with Cherry, and now I have to deal with a vermin like you helping her!"

"Well, that's just life," Lionel replied. "I like Cherry a whole lot, plus foiling your schemes is just a bonus!" he squeezed Sombra by the nose with a grin, then gave him an exploding cigar that blew up shortly after.

Sombra groaned complained before staring at the cigar until... KABOOM! He then shook off his ash face, glaring and growling as he chased after Lionel like they were in a Looney Tunes cartoon.

"I'm a stinker, and I LOVE IT!" Lionel cackled as he leapfrogged off Sombra's head and threw a pie in his face.

Sombra grunted from that, feeling flustered. Atticus chuckled a bit to his 'Uncle Sombra's' misfortune.

"Hoo-HOO! Hoo-HOO! Hoo-HOO!" Lionel whooped as he bounced on his head for a few minutes, then did a Russian kick-dance on Gem's head.

"Hey! Get away from me, you creep!" Gem complained.

Sombra soon tried to shoot at Lionel with his horn's magic. Lionel danced to avoid the horn-blasts, each one hitting Gem instead. Gem yelped as those hurt pretty bad. Sombra glared and kept shooting at Lionel as he charged toward the strange boy. Lionel then leapfrogged off of Gem's head, and then off Sombra's head before making a 10-point landing. Three judges raised "12" on their signs as Lionel took a few bows.

Gem soon fell flat, a bit shook up and suffering from Sombra zapping at her and missing Lionel. "Don't you know how to aim that thing?!" she then complained.

"Shut up, child!" Sombra snapped.

Lionel glanced at Atticus. "Now's the time." he explained.

"You sure, Lionel?" Atticus replied.

"Well, I have a plan to throw Sombra off, so initiate Operation: Faking Bad (AKA Atticus fakes turning evil), now!" Lionel replied.

"All right... I just hope it goes all right," Atticus said. "I'm not as good an actress as my little sister."

"She is pretty amazing for her age," Lionel smirked. "And not just in her movies."

Atticus chuckled before clearing his throat as he walked towards the unicorn stallion, looking a bit blank-faced.

Lionel cleared his throat. "Dude, what are you DOIN'?" he asked, faking surprise. "You're supposed to be with US!"

"I'm sorry, Lionel, but I decided to accept fate." Atticus said.

"WHAT?!" Cherry asked before Cassandra kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on the ground. "Oof..."

"What's going on over there?" Cassandra asked, though she didn't sound like she really cared.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lionel replied as he helped Cherry up before leaning towards her. "He's faking it, just roll with it." he whispered.

Cherry soon looked relieved before she tried out her own acting.

"Uncle Sombra..." Atticus said as he walked over.

"Atticus?" Sombra replied.

"I've seen the light..." Atticus said. "Friendship is a waste of time, and I'm sorry I never saw it before."

"We are royally screwed." Lionel groaned.

"Atticus... What're you doing?" Nicole asked.

* * *

"I accept..." Atticus said. "I accept the throne to the Crystal Empire."

Lionel turned to the others and gave a knowing wink. "I always thought you were my pal...but if that's how it's gonna be, then I guess I gotta fight you." he remarked, continuing his acting.

Atticus turned his head, making his neck snap slightly. "You dare challenge MOI?!"

Cherry turned her head with a light chuckle, covering her mouth so no one would hear her.

"How DARE you?!" Atticus glared as he sounded over the top to the ones who knew he was acting, but as far everyone else knew, he was truly anger. "This is none of your concern, and I have a score to settle!"

"I figure if you intend to follow the destiny Sombra has set for you, it means you intend to hurt Cherry," Lionel replied, shedding a tear. "And if that's the case...then we can no longer be best bros!"

"Fine by me!" Atticus replied. "Who'd wanna be best bros with you, ya bat? What am I saying, ya look more like a bug?!"

Lionel sniffled._ 'Wow...that actually hurt...'_ he thought. "Them, I say, them's fightin' words, boy! And so let the two greatest powers in the cosmos collide!" he exclaimed.

"THEN SO BE IT!" Atticus proclaimed.

And so, both of them powered up, and stepped towards each other. They shook hands and gave each other a hug before preparing to fight each other.

"You okay?" Atticus whispered. "I didn't scare ya, did I?"

"No," Lionel replied. "That bug remark did kinda kill me emotionally a little, though."

"Sorry about that, I guess I got too greedy," Atticus said. "All right, get ready for this."

"Got it." Lionel replied.

Atticus nodded and soon pushed Lionel off of him with a glare before he magicked himself up into his wrestling outfit. "Here comes the pain!" he then threatened.

Lionel began to power up, now clad in Viking-style armor. "Get ready for a daily dose of devastation!" he exclaimed.

Atticus soon charged up to Lionel and elbowed him into the ground.

"Oh! This looks promising!" Sombra grinned as he began to watch by giving himself some popcorn.

Lionel shoved Atticus off him and back-flipped into him with a pile-driver.

"Oh, Atticus, don't let that pest get you down!" Sombra jeered.

"Uh-oh... He called Lionel a pest..." Cherry whispered as she soon got the upper hand over Cassandra.

"Well, this pest has serious punch!" Lionel replied as he curled into a ball and began to spin wildly before shooting out like a pinball.

Atticus ducked and watched Lionel before he made himself dizzy and fell on the ground then.

"Atticus, get up! GET UP!" Sombra demanded.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Now to finish the job."

Atticus sat up as his eyes were cross-eyed.

"It's Derpy Hooves!" Cherry joked.

Lionel wound up his fist. "Time to knock your block off!" he exclaimed.

Atticus soon stood up with a growl. "Not if I bury you alive first!"

Lionel then delivered a right hook that sent Atticus rocketing into the air.

"Oof!" Atticus cried out.

"ATTICUS!" Sombra yelled out before he went after him.

Lionel teleported behind him and poofed up a mallet before preparing to smack him down.

"Uncle Sombra... Is that you...?" Atticus asked, a bit dazed.

"I'm right here..." Sombra said, being nice to him for a change. "Let's get you down from here before that pest comes back."

"Too late!" Lionel exclaimed. "This bug has serious BITE!" He slammed the mallet down.

"What?!" Sombra yelped before he got hit suddenly.

Atticus then smirked to his evil uncle once he was free. "Good one." he then said to Lionel as Sombra soon shot down to the ground on the island.

Lionel snickered as Sombra hit the ground with a SPLOOT!

This shook the ground a little from how high up he was from when he landed.

Cherry soon walked over and leaned over Sombra. "We have a great, big fall, Humpty Dumpty?" she then smirked.

Sombra growled. "Shut. Up."

"You gonna make me?" Cherry smirked. "Get a grip!"

Sombra soon grabbed her by her collar, pulling her into his face.

"Good grip..." Cherry said fearfully since Sombra was a bigger threat to her than the others.

"You listen to me, I will not rest until Atticus accepts his fate," Sombra glared, looking right into her eyes. "He may protect you now, but he won't always, and I will haunt your nightmares for all eternity if it takes that long, but I am not beaten until the fat lady sings! GOOD DAY!" he then snapped as he took his leave.

But before he could leave, Lionel popped up behind him with a camera, disguised as a photographer. "Smile, bucko!" he remarked.

"Yaugh!" Sombra glared and punched Lionel with his hoof from the surprise.

But then Lionel pressed down on the camera button, which began to generate a vortex. "Not gonna say cheese? Well, then I guess I can say: SEE YOU IN THE PHANTOM ZONE, ASSWIPE!" he exclaimed as the vortex pulled Sombra inside.

"No! No! NOOOO!" Sombra yelled out and soon got sucked in.

* * *

Cherry blinked rapidly.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked as he came back down.

"Fine... Why do you ask?" Cherry smiled sheepishly as her face looked more pale than usual after Sombra gave her a talking to.

"Well, he won't be troubling us any longer!" Lionel explained. "Now he's a permanent guest in the Hotel Phantom Zone! Folks check in, but they don't check out!"

"If you say so... I'm totally fine though..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Atticus handed Cherry a glass of water and she soon took it, bringing some color back into her face.

"Ah... That's good..." Cherry sighed in relief.

"Better?" Lionel asked her.

"Much... Thank you..." Cherry sighed in relief. "I swear, he was staring into my soul."

"Funny, considering he has none," Lionel replied. "But he won't be getting out of there for a long, long time."

"How was I for acting?" Atticus asked.

"You're a jerk." Cherry teased.

"Oh, well, Sombra's gone, but that doesn't mean I am!" Divatox glared at them.

"Just one more butt to kick!" Lionel remarked. "So let's do it!"

"How could Cherry Butler of ALL people beat ME in karate?!" Cassandra glared.

"Whassamatter, baby get a boo-boo?" Lionel sneered.

"I'm going to be the Princess of the Netherworld, and you aren't going to stop me!" Cassandra glared. "Especially that pig we're forced to call a teacher!"

"You realize how dumb you sound?" Lionel asked. "You can talk big all you want, but it's just cuz you're a scared little girl who is so pathetic that she has to make others feel bad to feel good about herself."

"What makes me scared?" Cassandra glared.

"Cassandra, you may be rude and snotty, but we know you can be a good friend if you want to be instead of acting like the Queen all the time." Atticus then said.

"What she acts like is the Queen of all jerks," Lionel replied. "And if you hope to be any kind of royalty, then learn to treat people the way you wanna be treated, or else they'll hate and despise you."

Cassandra still glared at them.

"You can give us the stink eye all you want, but you know we're right," Atticus said. "You can actually be nice sometimes, Cass. Even around Sabrina when you're not being bossy or bratty like Gem."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "At least you kinda offered to help after the garbage truck incident. Gem would have just gone straight to making some snide remark about how we fit right in with the trash."

"That... That was nothing..." Cassandra crossed her arms.

"Even if she does bully Cath a lot for being part wolf..." Cherry muttered.

"Well, you know you shouldn't be friends with her," Cassandra said. "Haven't you heard about werewolves and vampires being enemies?"

"We _lived_ that story!" Cherry told her. "I'll tell you later, but we don't care about that because we're friends and that's all that matters."

Lionel and the others nodded. "You can either prove that you could actually be a good future ruler by doing the right thing, or act like a child and keep working with the baddies who mock and demean you." he remarked.

Cassandra looked all around to the others as she seemed to give that some thought.

"Well, get it over with, you sorry excuse for a sorceress!" Divatox snapped.

Cassandra looked over.

"Are you going to help me or be friends with those wannabes who ruin your life?" Divatox glared.

"In the end, it's your decision." Lionel replied calmly.

Cassandra looked between them and soon decided. "I choose... Friendship."

This was a bit shocking to all of them.

"What?" Divatox asked.

"What?!" The others who knew Cassandra from school asked.

"WHAT?!" Drell even asked, looking into the fourth wall.

Lionel did a spit-take. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle..."

Cassandra soon came to the others.

"Hey! You can't be friends with them!" Gem glared. "You'll be the laughing stock back home!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Cassandra said before taking out her wand and shooting Gem with it, taking the magic she gave to the girl back into her own wand and self.

"My powers! NO!" Gem wailed.

"They were never yours to begin with," Cassandra huffed before looking over. "Hey, Cherry? I'm sorry about trying to beat the crap out of you in karate... How did you do that anyway? I remember when we learned karate and wrestling in school, you freaked out."

* * *

**_Flashback to Gym Class..._**

"This week's course is..." Ms. Magrooney began.

"Wrestling and karate!" Drell concluded.

"Augh!" Cherry screamed out and soon ran out of the gym like a coward.

* * *

**_Back to the present day..._**

"I wasn't that scared..." Cherry glared.

"Well, fair enough." Cassandra replied with a shrug.

"So, are we friends now?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... I don't know about all of that, but..." Cassandra replied before looking to her. "I suppose I could help you stop Divatox."

"That works for us," Lionel replied. "After all, the enemy of my enemy IS my friend, I guess."

"TRAITOR! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" Divatox snapped.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Cassandra remarked smugly. "Alright, let's kick these jerks' butts already!"

"All right, Cassandra!" Cherry beamed.

"Let's do it then." Cassandra said as she began to help them with her karate skills.


	14. Chapter 14

And so the group sprang into action.

"Charge!" Divatox commanded the island natives.

The island natives soon began to attack the others while Jason and Kimberly dangled. Patch soon snuck by and began to try and help out the two. Kimberly's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Don't worry, I got you." Patch whispered as he helped them out while everyone else fought the bad guys.

Jason smiled in response as they were soon freed.

"You're welcome... Uh... You guys are quiet." Patch said.

Jason and Kimberly pointed to their lips, showing they were zipped shut from magic.

"Oh..." Patch realized. He soon used his own magic to undo what happened, but he couldn't.

"I'll get that." Cassandra said, helping Jason and Kimberly since her magic did that.

"Hm... Thanks." Jason replied.

"Sure." Cassandra said.

Jason and Kimberly soon jumped down to safety with Patch.

"Thanks for at least trying." Kimberly smiled to Patch.

"Tommy and Kat seem close, weren't you guys dating for a while?" Patch asked her, remembering their last adventure together.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"We decided we were better as friends," Kimberly explained. "It was a bit rough, but we got along much better as friends than as a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hm... Fair enough." Lionel replied.

"Jason, Kimberly, thank goodness." Tommy said to them.

Patch smiled as this was a happy moment so far.

"It's time for you to go now." Cassandra glared.

"I was going to make you Queen of the Netherworld." Divatox glared back.

"I can make it there myself." Cassandra remarked.

"No...Maligore WILL be freed!" Divatox growled.

"I'd like to see you try, lady." Cassandra glared.

Divatox dashed towards the cage and broke it open. Cassandra looked over.

"The sacrifice to bring back Maligore..." Divatox sneered. "The ultimate finishing of Grogley!"

"Then where is he?" asked Lionel.

"We've had him the whole time," Divatox smirked to Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Patch. "Oh, you children think you're so clever, don't you, with your helping out others in need with your random adventures? 'Ooh!'," she then began to mock them. "'We're making such a difference by helping and meddling with random strangers by inserting ourselves into their lives'! You know what would be better for everyone right now? IF YOU ALL NEVER CAME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Wait...THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Lionel exclaimed. "How the heck did you guys get him?!"

"Never mind that, just get ready to say goodbye to Grogley!" Divatox grinned. "And hello to Maligore!"

"Not a chance!" Atticus remarked. "Rangers, let's go for it!"

"Right!" The others agreed as they surrounded Divatox.

"I'm not scared of you punks!" Divatox laughed wickedly.

"Man, now who sounds like a wicked witch?" Cassandra muttered.

"Good one!" Lionel snickered.

The island natives soon surrounded them with spears.

"Okay, uh, let's talk about this, guys..." Cherry told the island natives. "You don't have to attack us."

"But you gotta attack them!" Grogley called to the others.

"We gotta fight?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, Cherry," Cassandra said. "If you can beat ME, you can take these guys on."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "So let's do it to it!"

"Well... All right, sorry about this, guys, but you've forced us." Cherry said before glaring at the island natives.

The group leapt at the natives and fought them off. Nicole and Adam soon came to free Grogley while everyone else was busy.

"Many thanks, friends," Grogley smiled. "Your timing is impeccable."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Grogley." Nicole smiled back.

"Same here." Grogley remarked.

"Wait here," Adam said as he and Nicole would go back to the others. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Grogley smiled as Adam and Nicole soon went back into the fight ambush with the other Power Rangers.

"A virgin will be sacrificed for Maligore, even if it means you!" Divatox glared to Atticus.

"M-Me?" Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well... Heh..."

Lionel smirked. "Dude...way to go, bro!" he snickered in a Pauly Shore-esque voice.

"Cherry, what's a virgin?" Patch asked.

"Ooh, why do you gotta ask me for?!" Cherry gulped nervously.

"I'll tell ya when you're older." Lionel replied for her.

"Uh, yeah... What he said." Cherry said.

"Sorry, Divatox, but I'm afraid Maligore's going back to rest for a while." Atticus soon glared at the evil woman.

"And he won't be waking up, EVER!" Nicole added.

"Someone is going into the fire and I am going to make SURE OF IT!" Divatox glared.

"Hmm...how about...YOU?!" Lionel exclaimed.

"You'll never take me, ya little psycho!" Divatox growled. "Even Rita Repulsa would wanna be on my side!"

"Rita Repulsa would even find you to be a nuisance, even if she hates the Power Rangers more than anyone else, except for maybe Lord Zedd." Cherry replied.

"Yep." Lionel nodded.

"SILENCE!" Divatox snapped.

"The villains always do that when they know I'm right." Cherry smirked to Lionel.

"They must do it a lot." Lionel snickered.

"If I had a nickel for every time..." Cherry replied.

Divatox soon grabbed Cherry by the throat, pulling her over with a glare. "You die FIRST!"

Just then, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Scuse me!" A voice called.

"What now?" Divatox growled as she gripped Cherry by her throat.

It was Lionel. "Say I don't exactly LIKE what you're doing to my girl," he explained calmly. "So I'm gonna put your lights out, FOR GOOD!"

"Oh, really?" Divatox scoffed, throwing Cherry aside.

Cherry yelped, losing her balance, but Atticus and Mo soon grabbed onto her before she would fall into the volcano.

Lionel turned to the others. "Get her to safety," he explained. "I'll handle things here."

Atticus and Mo nodded as they helped Cherry out before she would fall again due to her balance issues.

"Thanks, guys." Cherry said to her best friend and foster cousin.

"No prob." Mo replied as Lionel cracked his knuckles.

Divatox glared at Lionel as she soon took out a sword to fight him with.

Lionel turned his right hand into a sword as well. "Én garde!" he exclaimed.

Divatox and Lionel soon broke out into a sword-fight.

"Hm, makes me think of Peter Pan vs Captain Hook for some reason." Cherry commented.

"Show me your best stuff, ya codfish!" Lionel cackled as he leapt over Divatox and poked her in the butt with his sword.

"Yaugh!" Divatox shrieked before glaring. "Why, you little rapscallion!"

"See?" Cherry smirked.

"I dunno what that is, but I don't like how ya said it," Lionel replied as he slashed his sword like Zorro.

"What a shame, huh?" Divatox smirked as she clashed her sword with his, backing him up against the volcano. "You don't seem to fight so bad with a sword though."

"Likewise." Lionel replied.

"Cassandra, I can't believe you're going to betray me!" Gem complained.

"I think you're needed back where you came from." Cassandra said as she soon sent Gem back to where she came from, forcing her into her boarding school uniform back on campus and off of the Island of Muiranthias.

"Did... Did you just vaporize Gem Stone?" Cherry asked.

"Huh? Ah, no," Cassandra replied. "I sent her back to her boarding school in London where I found her."

"Oh. Cool." Atticus said.

"Gem got sent to boarding school in London... I love middle school ending even more." Cherry smirked about Gem being out of the country.

"A happy ending for all!" Lionel replied.

* * *

Divatox soon slashed his sword out of his hands and it landed into the volcano. "And now for YOU!" she then grinned wickedly, running toward him with her sword, about to stab him.

Lionel then turned her sword into a pretzel stick, and took three bites out of it. "Mmm...salty!" he exclaimed.

"Why, you-" Divatox snarled. "I don't know what you are, but you are not going to pull stunts like that ever again while I'm around!"

"Good thing you won't be around much longer!" replied Lionel.

"Is that a challenge?!" Divatox snarled.

"Temper, temper... We wouldn't dream of challenging you." Cherry replied.

"Besides, that would require you to be a challenge!" Patch added.

"Don't you have anything better to do than be a bunch of smart asses?!" Divatox snapped.

"Sure, but they're not as fun!" Lionel replied as he began to grow bigger.

"...What ARE you?" Divatox narrowed her eyes.

"I'm the Bat-Mite." Lionel replied gruffly before shoving her over the ledge.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Whoa! You wouldn't kill a lady, would you?" Divatox asked, holding on so she wouldn't fall.

"Kill? No." Lionel replied. "That's not my style. But I will send you and your cronies to the Galactic Slammer!"

"Erm... Is that a wrestling move...?" Divatox asked.

"I think he might be referring to a jail." Cassandra replied.

Lionel nodded as a portal appeared under Divatox. "See ya never!" he snickered as he pushed her in.

Divatox yelled out as she was soon defeated at last.

"Is it over?" Cherry asked Lionel. "Did we win yet?"

Lionel sucked the other bad guys into the portal before closing it up. "Yeah!" he replied.

They all soon came together once they were all freed and saved. The island natives soon came out and the chief came over, speaking to them.

"Huh? What? Oh, hang on," Atticus said, using his medallion, translating what was being said. "You were tricked into fighting us because of the bad guys?"

"Yes, I apologize on behalf of my people." The island chief stated.

"Oh. Our bad." Lionel replied.

"It's mostly our faults," The island chief said. "Perhaps we have misjudged you all."

The others just gave a light laugh at that.

"We promise to never harm you again." The island chief said.

"Uh, no problem," Cherry replied. "Consider it our greatest honor with Divatox out of the way."

"Same here!" Lionel agreed.

The island natives soon bowed down to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Patch, and the other Power Rangers.

"Aw, shucks!" Lionel beamed.

"This might not be so bad," Cherry smirked. "Maybe if we talk them into doing our chores and homework, I could stick around a bit and move in on this island."

"Cherry...no." Lionel stated sternly.

"Aw, would it kill you guys to let me have a moment?" Cherry pouted.

"Oh. Okay." Lionel shrugged.

"Cherry, you're not living on an island, your parents would get worried sick." Atticus said.

"Fine, fine..." Cherry replied.

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "Plus I hate isolation!"

* * *

Everyone soon got into their Turbos and prepared to leave.

"Thanks for everything, but we should get back home." Atticus told the island chief.

"Not a problem." The Chief replied.

"Too bad we didn't get to use the Megazord..." Lionel sighed.

"Maybe next time, buddy." Patch comforted.

"So basically never, considering this is the last Power Rangers film in this continuity." Lionel replied.

"Well, you never know," Patch replied. "We might use the Megazord for another adventure for the last resort against a villain."

"Maybe," Lionel shrugged. "But who knows when THAT'S gonna be?"

The others looked to each other.

"An Oracle." They then said to Lionel in unison.

Lionel sighed. "Right..."

They soon drove off together to get off of the island and back to headquarters, and Cassandra joined them.


	15. Chapter 15

Zordon, Alpha, and Drell waited for the others to come back as Drell was soon playing Solitaire with actual playing cards and not the game on the computer.

"We're back, people!" Lionel announced over the radio. "The bad guys are kaputsky!"

"Oh, good!" Drell said as he answered. "I knew it would all work out! Uh, you guys hurt? Maybe a little hungry?"

"Were you worried about us?" Cherry asked. "I thought you could see our every move?"

"Uh... Of course... I-I'm not worried... I just wanted to make sure you did your job right." Drell said, covering up his true emotions while even Zordon and Alpha could see that he actually cared about them.

"To answer your previous question, sure, I could eat," Lionel replied. "And I can safely say that Sombra won't be bugging us for a good, long while. I put him somewhere that not even HE can escape."

"Hmm... We'll see about that..." Drell said before magicking them all up some food. "Uh... You all looked so hungry... I thought maybe you'd like something to eat after your long journey... Not like I love you all like my own children or anything!"

"Whatever you say, Drell," shrugged Lionel. "Good to see you too."

"Go ahead and eat..." Drell told them before turning away and whispering. "And don't make me worry like that again when my crystal ball ran out of power and I couldn't keep up with what was going on!"

"Alright, we promise." Lionel replied with a smirk.

Cassandra soon came out.

"Ah... Cassandra..." Drell said. "Any reason why I shouldn't turn you into a doll and send you to my niece as next year's birthday present?"

"She...had a change of heart during the fight with Divatox," Lionel explained. "And...she chose to help us."

"Cherry, Atticus, is this true?" Drell replied.

"Of course it is!" Cherry said. "We couldn't believe it ourselves. She might even change a little."

Drell looked to her and soon looked to Atticus.

"Like I would lie to you." Atticus replied.

"So...?" Lionel asked.

"Hmm... I guess you have changed..." Drell said to Cassandra, giving her some food too. "I'm gonna keep my eye on you... Princess of All Witches..."

Cassandra nodded. "That's fair enough." she replied.

"Go... Sit down..." Drell told her.

Cassandra soon walked off with a shrug.

"Well, that went smoother than I expected." Mo replied.

"Ah, you guys had nothing to worry about," Drell said as he sat down and took a sip of his drink. "Like I'd let anything bad happen to you guys."

"If you say so." Patch replied as he and the others ate.

"You guys can still go in the Martial Arts tournament if you want," Drell offered as he hung out with them until they were done eating. "Atticus, you sure you don't want in on this? I'm sure Goku would appreciate it."

"Next time." Atticus replied.

"Goku?" asked Lionel curiously.

"I never told you about Goku?" Atticus asked. "Cherry, you never told Lionel about Goku?"

"Never really occurred to me actually." Cherry replied.

"Well?" Lionel asked. "Enlighten me already!"

"Well, Goku is a very good friend of mine," Atticus explained to Lionel. "He's from the Planet Vegeta where an extremely powerful race called the Saiyans inhabit. We usually hang around each other, especially whenever I go to visit his world."

"Oh... Interesting." Lionel nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool when I first met him," Atticus smiled. "I usually visit him from time-to-time. Cherry, you and Lionel should visit him with me."

"Hmm..." Cherry pondered on that based on what she knew about Goku.

"Cherry, it might be nice," Drell said. "I mean, you found the Dragon Balls to bring Atticus back to life after he got killed saving YOUR life."

"Wait, that HAPPENED?!" Lionel exclaimed. "Okay, now I HAVE to visit!"

"Can Lionel and Cherry come see Goku with me next time?" Atticus asked Drell. "Please? Please? Can they? Pleeeease?"

"Oh, brother." Drell rolled his eyes from that.

"Can we?" asked Lionel. "Can we?"

"I'd have to check in with my family before I see if I come along." Mo said.

"Understood, Mo," Atticus replied. "So, can we? Huh? Can we?"

"I have an eight-year-old niece, is that supposed to break me?" Drell asked them.

"What if we all ask at the same time, repeatedly?" Lionel replied.

Drell glanced at them all.

"PLEEEEEEASE?!" The group soon asked him at once to make him give up.

"See?" Lionel replied.

"Well..." Drell rolled his eyes. "I guess you all twisted my arms enough. Sure, you can all see Goku together."

Atticus, Mo, Lionel, and Patch all cheered excitedly from seeing Goku together very soon while Cherry lightly applauded with a stoic look on her face.

Lionel snickered. "Typical Cherry..." he smirked.

* * *

They all soon finished eating as Nicole and Adam were still talking.

"Well, I had a lot of fun with you, Adam." Nicole smiled to the boy.

"Same here, Nic," Adam replied. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about somebody before."

"Nic?" Nicole replied.

"Uh, I hope that's okay," Adam smiled. "I thought it would be a nice name for you."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, I like it." Nicole smiled back while blushing.

"Glad to hear it." Adam replied.

Nicole and Adam smiled to each other and it looked like Adam was about to kiss the girl. And Nicole leaned in towards him.

"Oh!" Drell gasped and soon went to stop Nicole from kissing Adam.

"Hey! No! It's not fair!" Nicole cried out. "My first kiss!"

"What's the big idea?" asked Adam, confused.

"I'm sorry, Nicole Candler, but you cannot kiss that boy." Drell said.

"Why not?!" Nicole complained.

Drell whispered something into her ear.

"...Really...?" Nicole asked. "Uh... I have a 50:50 shot, right? I mean... I'm only half...?"

"Why does this look familiar?" Cherry scratched her head in thought.

"Because the same thing happened with Sabrina?" Lionel answered.

Atticus and Mo nodded as they remembered that themselves.

"But... I really like him..." Nicole pouted to Drell.

"Well, would you rather he be a frog?" asked Drell.

Nicole frowned. "Isn't there another way?"

"I'm sorry, kid, but it's the rules." Drell told her.

Adam and Nicole sighed in dismay.

"Screw the rules!" Cherry said. "You're in charge of the Council! Can't you change them?"

"I can't change the rules of nature," Drell replied. "It's been this way for thousands of years that a witch kissing a mortal turns the mortal into a frog. I already bent the rules for Atticus when he wanted Sabrina to be able to see her parents more by turning Diana into a witch."

"Bummer." Lionel replied.

"Sorry, guys, there's nothing I can do." Drell told them.

The others felt bad for Nicole and Adam because it seemed like they were perfect for each other.

"Well, THIS sucks." Patch sighed.

"That's just what life is..." Cherry muttered a bit drearily.

* * *

Suddenly, they were all at the Martial Arts tournament, despite the trouble with Adam and Nicole.

"Too bad for Adam and Nicole," Lionel sighed. "Wish we could've done something..."

"Yeah..." The others agreed.

Cherry ate her popcorn, though swallowed it thickly as she felt a little bad for Adam and Nicole.

"I can hardly focus on the tournament." Lionel remarked.

"What can we do?" Cherry asked. "I mean... It's not really our business..."

"I guess you're right..." Lionel replied.

Drell looked over and soon shuffled off a bit and took out his spell book and flipped through the pages to see if he could help Adam and Nicole somehow.

* * *

Lionel then got up and went to the vending machines to get some sodas. Drell kept looking over in his book.

"...Are you actually looking for a way to help Adam and Nicole?" Lionel asked.

"...No?" Drell replied. "Uh... I'm trying to make magic ring for Hilda for when we go back home."

"Alright, if you say so," Lionel replied. "I'm going to the soda machine. Any requests?"

"Eh... I guess I'll take a Diet Coke," Drell shrugged. "I'm not much of a soda drinker."

"Okay, then." replied Lionel as he headed off to the vending machines, his pockets jingling with coins.

Drell looked over and soon looked back into his book. "I'm sorry, Nicole..." he whispered. "I don't think I can help you and Adam... Such a shame too, you look so adorable together... Like me with Hilda when we were a couple of kids on the Mayflower."

Lionel got the sodas and came back shortly afterwards.

"What if we turned Nicole into a full mortal?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"A little risky, but it might just work," Atticus replied. "She didn't seem too happy being half-witch anyway..."

"So, shall we?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, but if we get in trouble, we BOTH take the fall, all right?" Atticus warned.

"Uh... Both of us?" Cherry asked.

Atticus soon gave her a long stare.

"Uh! Both of us! Right!" Cherry said before taking out her magic wand.

"You mean all three!" Lionel replied as he came back with the sodas. "Besides, three powers at once has more chance of working than just two!"

"All right, but remember Cherry, we get in trouble, we ALL share the blame." Atticus said.

"All right!" Cherry replied, almost whining before looking to Lionel. "Gosh, he's gonna make quite a dad someday."

"Hey, same here," replied Lionel. "At least he understands responsibility."

The three soon let their magical powers combine and they aimed for Nicole who sighed since she wouldn't be allowed to kiss Adam and soon got hit by a magical blast from all of them and she felt very different somehow, but she wasn't sure how yet.

"I just hope it worked..." Lionel remarked. "Not to mention I hope they appreciate what we did for them."

Drell looked like he was about to give up and soon went to sit with the others to watch the tournament.

"I feel... Different... I'm not sure how to describe it..." Nicole said.

"Here, sit down, you look a little lightheaded." Adam said, trying to help her.

Nicole blushed as Adam helped her down. Adam smiled as he made sure Nicole was happy and comfortable.

"Did it work?" Cherry asked.

"I think so." Atticus replied.

"What did you do?" Drell asked as he came up behind them, startling them instantly.

"Dunno," Lionel replied innocently. "Whaddya THINK that we did?"

"That you hit Nicole with some kind of magic..." Drell said, walking forward which made them back up a bit.

"Um... Well... I suggested that we turn Nicole into a full mortal?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"To be fair, she never really seemed too happy being half-witch anyway," Lionel replied. "What's the point of power if you can't enjoy the simple joys in life?"

"So, you used magic for charity?" Drell asked.

Cherry and Atticus held each other nervously.

"Oh, Cherry, that has to be the nicest thing you've ever done." Drell said softly.

"We also helped." Lionel and Atticus stated.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Drell asked. "I guess I didn't know she seemed unhappy with being a witch..."

"Well, you don't really know her like we do." Cherry shrugged.

Lionel nodded.

"Well, now I don't feel guilty about keeping her from kissing that Adam kid," Drell said. "I MEAN! Uh... Great. Now she won't bug me about not being able to kiss that boy she really likes... Psh... Teenagers."

The kids just gave knowing smiles at him as they continued watching the tournament.

"And Angel Grove scores the first point!" The announcer announced.

The crowd cheered wildly at that. Adam soon went up next.

"Good luck." Nicole smiled to him.

"I'm sure I have enough with you here." Adam smiled back.

Nicole blushed at that. "Get up there and kick butt."

Adam smiled and nodded as he soon got into the ring to do his part in the Martial Arts Tournament. And everyone cheered for him as he fought on.

"Come on, Adam!" Patch beamed.

Some of the others looked at him.

"Uh, I mean... 'Woof! Woof!'." Patch said nervously.

Everyone turned back to watch the match unfold. Adam soon began to fight better against his opponents as Nicole smiled and watched him in action.

"Angel Grove scores again!" Atticus beamed.

"Was there even any doubt?" Lionel replied as everyone cheered.

"I certainly didn't have any." Cherry said, munching on a Zebra Cake.

"My thoughts exactly!" Lionel nodded.

"One more point and Angel Grove will clench the championship!" The announcer told the audience as they went wild for Angel Grove's victory.

"Go for it, Adam! You can do it!" The group yelled.

"He's amazing." Nicole smiled towards Adam.

Patch nodded in agreement as the match continued. Adam bowed to his next opponent and soon began to fight against him once it was time to begin the match. The crowd watched intently as Adam fought his opponent for the final point. The opponent glared, punching and kicking him. Adam soon delivered the final kick and brought his opponent down, thus winning the match. And the group erupted into cheers of joy and triumph as Nicole ran over and spontaneously kissed Adam during the commotion. Adam's eyes widened, but he soon held Nicole, really getting into the kiss and they soon pulled apart, smiling to each other as they became a happy couple after quite the adventure they shared.

"**AND ANGEL GROVE TAKES THE CHAMPIONSHIP!**" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd went wild.

"Yeah!" Drell even cheered, blowing his air horn.

The people of Angel Grove stood up in victory and celebration of Adam and the others for winning for them. The group crowded around, cheering and laughing, happy that Adam had managed to win.

"I knew they could do it!" Justin beamed and laughed.

"Come on!" Kat told him with a smile as she went with the others to go into the fighting ring to congratulate the winning.

"You were AWESOME out there!" Lionel exclaimed. "That was...unbelievable!"

"Aw, shucks!" Adam smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

The host soon gave them the winning check so that they could spend it to save their Youth Center.

"The Youth Center is in good hands, everybody!" Atticus beamed. "Guess Adam's not the only one who's a winner today!"

Tommy soon carried Justin on his shoulders as they all celebrated.

"What a happy ending." Cherry commented.

"Yep!" Lionel nodded. "Everyone got what they wanted, and the world is safe once more!"

"And you got to help." Cherry said to cheer him up.

"Yeah!" Lionel beamed, hugging her. "A good day for everybody."

Cherry let out a surprised yelp from the hug, but she soon let it happen anyway, even if she wasn't that into hugs.

"C'mon, crew!" Lionel remarked, hoisting Cherry onto his shoulders. "We're all going for frosty chocolate milkshakes!"

"Simpsons joke?" Cherry guessed.

"More or less," Lionel replied. "I just wanted an excuse to say it."

"Well, I could go for a shake anyway," Cherry said. "I think we should go that way."

"Alrighty then!" Lionel replied, heading in that direction.

* * *

They soon came into a malt shop to share some milkshakes to celebrate their victory and adventure. And needless to say, everyone agreed that this was an awesome day.

"Mm... Cookies and creme..." Cherry smiled. "Well, I don't know if I can compare, but this is my favorite ending to an adventure so far."

"I guess I can agree with you on that, too!" Lionel nodded as he drank his milkshake.

They all soon carried on to enjoy their milkshakes until they would finish and decide to leave, probably to go back home until they would be called away somewhere else. But until then, they could at least enjoy the moments that they got to spend together.

The End


End file.
